Spike the Sparkling
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Hee, yeah, another of Wheeljack's inventions goes wrong and the Autobots are left with a Sparkling on thier hands. How do they handle it and can they keep him safe from the Cons. And what does our main character think about all this. Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1 Wheeljack Uncoordinated

_Author's note. Ah, the plot bunt strikes again, I just couldn't get this idea out of my head._

_Hope everyone likes it and I hope I'll get some good suggestions for it. I do need some so don't hesitate to give them to me. Like a Sparkling name for instance._

_Yes, I know Wheeljack's invention exploding is very clichéd but I think everyone needs a story just about that._

_I'm not exaggerating about goldfish, coal or mice. I know a couple of people who seriously did that when they were babies._

_Enjoy and please review._

Chapter One: Wheeljack Uncoordinated

"Kids, they grow up so fast."

Optimus looked curiously down at his friend, Sparkplug. This statement had come out of the blue and the Autobot leader was a little confused.

"What do you mean, Sparkplug?" he asked, causing the man to smile almost sadly.

"Spike," he said softly before nodding in the direction of his son who was playing a ball game with Bumblebee.

He sighed heavily again.

"Seems only yesterday he was just learning to crawl and trying to eat my tools."

Optimus blinked.

"Eat your tools?" he said surprise. "I didn't think humans could do that?"

Sparkplug laughed.

"They can't but babies sure as hell try. They'll eat anything they can get their hands on, tools, coal, grass, mice, goldfish, stones and many more."

"How...strange," Optimus finally said after trying to process this information.

"Is there a reason they try to consume such objects?"

"It's their way of exploring the world around them," Sparkplug explained. "They eat these things in order to find out if their edible. Babies are the most curious things you'll ever encounter, they have no knowledge of the world so they explore and experiment to find out."

He shook his head fondly.

"They don't just eat things, they touch things and find out they hurt like nettles. They run too fast and trip, getting grazed knees. Boy, I could sure go on about what they do," he finished with a grin.

"See, they ever do things by half, they decide on something and they go for it."

"They sound incredible," Optimus said softly. "I admit I have never had much to do with Sparklings, I was very young when I was made Prime and since then I've been running an army."

He shook his head sadly.

"I've never had a chance to have a proper family."

Sparkplug nodded sympathetically.

"I know what you mean. I lost Spike's mother when he was still quite young, and it was hard for a long time, though of course worth it."

He smiled sadly up at Optimus.

"Must be hard that you can't plan a family with your wife."

Optimus nodded, it was. Especially for her, when she saw other couples with Sparklings. They always told themselves that they would have children once the War was over but sometimes it seemed that day would never come.

"So," he said abruptly, pulling his thoughts away from their depressing train of thought.

"I take it you miss the time when Spike was a Sparkling."

"Yeah," Sparkplug said with a small smile. "Don't get me wrong, it's great seeing him growing up and seeing his accomplishments. But things were so simple when he was young, it seems like it's gone by so quickly."

He now chuckled.

"Ah well, I've got the memories and the photographs."

He grinned up at Optimus as he suddenly withdrew a battered old wallet from an inside pocket. He took something out of it and then held it up for Optimus's inspection.

"This was taken when he was three, he hates but I have very fond memories of that day."

The picture was of a young, naked human child with a huge yellow hat on his head. Even with the flowery hat, Optimus could still see the unruly mop of hair that characterised Spike. The young boy seemed to be covered in a gritty substance and was happily tucking into an ice cream that was also dripping all over his hand.

"It's a good picture," Optimus said with a laugh. "Why does he hate it?"

"Because I used to always show people it when I talked about my son," Sparkplug replied with a grin.

"He claims it's embarrassing. Not sure if it's because he's starker's or because he's wearing his aunty Em's sun hat."

Optimus chuckled.

"I can understand that part. Ratchet always likes to bring up what certain Autobots were like when they were either Younglings or Sparklings. He knew the twins when they were Sparklings."

Sparkplug did a mock wince.

"Ouch," he said, making Optimus laugh out loud.

"Indeed," the Autobot leader said, optics twinkling. "It's his favourite method of blackmail, bringing up incidents they'd rather not hear about. Like cuddling up to a Decepticon prisoner and telling him they loved him."

Sparkplug almost fell over laughing.

"T-they really said that?" he asked, tears flowing from his eyes at the thought that the two biggest Decepticon haters would say something like that.

"They did," Optimus assured him. "And what's worse, it's on tape, which they've never managed to find and destroy."

"Now, what I wouldn't give to see that," Sparkplug mused, he'd been on the receiving end of quite a few of the twins pranks.

Optimus's optics twinkled again.

"It is certainly a sight. The Decepticon in question was quite bemused but thankfully for us, he was more amused than angry. He allowed them to hug and kiss him before we got into his cell and took them away."

"Is it a Con I'd know?" Sparkplug asked curiously.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to watch the tape to see," Optimus said with a sly wink, indicating that Sparkplug probably did know who it was.

"I'll have to show you guys some footage of Spike sometime," Sparkplug now said as he watched Spike clinging to Bumblebee's back as the Minibot charged around the place.

"I'd like that," Optimus said softly. "It'll be interesting to see what Spike was like when he was a Sparkling."

Later that day.

Spike cheerfully whistled as he walked through the Ark's corridors. It was the weekend and his dad was letting him stay with the Autobots which he was very pleased about. He hoped the Cons wouldn't come and ruin it.

He grimaced, why did the Cons always have to pick on him? The last couple of times he'd gone with the Autobots into battle, he'd been caught, first by Laserbeak and then by Soundwave. Megatron and Starscream had taken great delight in gloating over him and waving him in front of Optimus.

Both those incidents had been utterly humiliating and he was still stung by them.

It wasn't just getting captured that he hated, it was awful to see his friends get injured. Last time, Bumblebee had been badly banged up and hadn't been able to have any fun with his human friend. Spike had of course, done his best to cheer his friend up but it still wasn't the same when his best friend was hurt.

He was meant to be going out to watch a movie at a drive in later with his friend. However, at the moment, Bumblebee was out on patrol and wouldn't be back for a while yet. So Spike was just wondering the base, idly looking for something to do.

He suddenly heard heavy stomping coming down one corridor and quickly rushed down another. He didn't fancy running into the Dinobots at the moment. Not that he thought they'd hurt him but because they tended to take the mickey.

They had been the ones to save him from Megatron, who'd be telling Spike he was pathetic and exactly why this was. But then _they'd_ started to tell him how weak he was and how he should let the stronger bots handle things.

So now he was hurrying away from the sound of their footsteps before they spotted him. He was so intent on this, that he didn't notice where he was until he'd run into a new room.

"Oh, hey there Spike," Wheeljack said cheerfully, upon seeing Spike. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Hi Wheeljack," Spike greeted back with a smile though he was slightly nervous.

He rarely came into Wheeljack's lab alone, things had a nasty habit of exploding. But Wheeljack didn't seem to be doing anything dangerous at the moment so Spike thought he'd be alright. He walked over to the bench the inventor was working at and asked.

"What're you working on today, Wheeljack?"

"Eh, an invention for Optimus?" Wheeljack said proudly.

"Really, what is it?" Spike asked, now very curious.

"Yeah, see Optimus always worries about what we should do when we capture really dangerous Cons," Wheeljack explained. "So I'm working on something that should solve all his problems."

"Wow," Spike said, though he noticed Wheeljack still hadn't properly explained what the invention did.

Then again, he probably didn't want to say until he was sure it was going to work.

Spike watched as Wheeljack tinkered with a device which thankfully, didn't look like it was about to explode. However, it seemed the inventor had hit some sort of dead end because he kept taking wires out and then putting them back in.

Finally, with a slight huff, Wheeljack got up to go and get something off a shelf. Unfortunately, while he was reaching up, he accidently knocked something which blasted part of the table he'd been working on.

Spike jumped back in fright as Wheeljack's invention suddenly began to shake, the blast had hit close to it and some debris had flown into it. Suddenly, the invention toppled and fell to the floor with a crash, making Spike leap back again.

"My invention," Wheeljack cried out in horror as it lay broken.

Spike only just realised how hard his heart was beating a moment later when nothing happened. He was really surprised at this, he'd been sure it was going to explode. But no, it was just laying there harmlessly.

Later he would wonder why he had tempted fate by thinking like that.

"Aw, man, I can't believe this," Wheeljack groaned as he climbed down to survey the wreckage of his invention.

"It was going so well and all."

"I'm sorry Wheeljack," Spike said sympathetically. "You never know, maybe you can still fix it."

"Your right," Wheeljack said, sounding more cheerful. "I can do this, thanks Spike."

"You're welcome...," Spike started to say but stopped at the device started spluttering and shaking.

"Hey, it ain't meant to do that," Wheeljack said, rushing over but it was already too late.

It suddenly started glowing and then a beam of light shot out and hit Spike right in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

He hit something but he barely felt it, it felt like he was still falling down, down into blackness. He heard yelling but it came from a great distance. His insides were boiling but he was so wrapped up in cotton wool that he barely felt that either. And then his world truly went black.

He came awake very slowly, his limbs feeling like they were being weighed down by lead. His whole body felt tingly and he didn't really like it. But he couldn't move, or even open his eyes.

"Um guys," he heard Wheeljack's nervous voice from high above him.

"We've got a problem."

_Author's note. I think it's pretty obvious what's happened but I won't say anything. Remember, I need lots of suggestions for this story. Thanks. Until next time._


	2. Chapter 2 Ratchet Stupefied

_Author's note. Hee, I've decided to do chapter names for this chapter, I hope you all like them. Feel free to suggest some to me, they must begin with a character name though, and follow the format that's shown._

_Also, the Decepticon who the twins hugged is revealed in this chapter. I think you'll all be surprised when you read who it is._

_Remember, I need suggestions for this story, so don't be afraid to email me._

_Enjoy and please review._

Chapter two: Ratchet Stupefied.

Ratchet had known there was trouble the moment he'd gotten a call about something in Wheeljack's lab exploding. And the bit that somebody had been injured, though not fatally, was even worse. These calls always ended in a bad processor ache for him.

He sighed, getting up from his desk and making his way into the main part of the Med Bay. Apparently, he wasn't actually needed at the scene so he could easily prepare his Med Bay for whatever mess Wheeljack had created.

He checked his examination berth, yes, it was nice and sterile. No thanks to those blasted twins who were in here either to cause mischief or they'd gotten injured. If this kept up, he was showing everyone that tape of when they'd hugged _Shockwave._

Ratchet chuckled evilly, that had been the first and only they'd captured the faceless Guardian of Cybertron.

Ratchet had been quite young at the time, a fact the little demons from the Pit always denied. But he'd been horrified when he'd arrived to check up on Shockwave and found those twin terrors crawling all over him, trying to hug and kiss him. He honestly couldn't move for several breems.

The purple Mech who was receiving this unexpected attention was just sitting there, not doing anything. He eventually noticed Ratchet and spoke in a well bred voice full of amusement.

"Are these...curious Sparklings yours?"

"Thankfully no," Ratchet had said automatically. "Those two are little menaces."

Shockwave had chuckled as he'd stroked the head of the little yellow one.

"Really? I'd never have known that."

"You will," Ratchet said darkly as he tried to coax Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to come to him. It seemed they'd slipped through the Energon bars, though how they'd done that without getting burned, he'd never know.

Of course, the little monster ignored him, preferring to cuddle their new friend. Shockwave had chuckled again, and picking them both up came over to the bars, set them down and then walked back to his berth.

Ratchet had quickly deactivated the bars to grab them and then quickly reactivated them again. Shockwave didn't move, just stared as Ratchet hoisted them into his arms. Both where grousing at being taking away but he didn't pay that any mind.

"Thanks for watching them," the young Medic said ruefully.

"Anytime," the Decepticon had said smoothly.

"Anytime."

Ratchet chuckled evilly in the present. What he'd forgotten at the time was that there was a security camera pointing right into Shockwave's cell. When he did remember, he took a copy of the tape, just to have proof that even Decepticons could show kindness.

Later, it had become a handy bit of blackmail for the twins who lived to drive him to an early grave.

But anyway, he had to focus on the here and now, he had a patient to prepare for. He did another quick check and was satisfied to see that everything was where it should be and nothing was missing. So he quickly sterilised his hands, and waited for the arrival of his newest patient.

There was presently a sound of approaching footsteps and he braced himself for a bit of shouting. But when they finally entered and he saw what they were carrying, his jaw dropped.

"_Whuuuuh?"_

Wheeljack's lab.

Spike groaned softly as he came to. He was still lying on the ground and he could hear voices above him. He felt, quite frankly, awful. His limbs were heavy and he had a strange buzzing in his ears.

"Primus, Wheeljack, what have you done?"

"Ratchet's going to kill you."

"I can fix this, I can fix this."

What were they talking about? Was it about him? But apart from aching all over, he felt fine, nothing bad had happened. He decided now would be a good time to open his eyes.

He did this and blinked up at Autobots surrounding him. They all fell silent as they realised he was awake. As well as Wheeljack, he could see Perceptor, Trailbreaker and Ironhide staring down at him.

For some reason, they all looked rather nervous.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Spike asked but for some reason all he could hear was a chirp.

"It's alright little guy," Ironhide said soothingly as he bent down to look at Spike.

"Everything's going to be fine."

Spike frowned at this, what were they talking about? And that's when he glanced down his body and squeaked in shock. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He had been transformer...into a _transformer!_

His body was a combination of pale blue and yellow with some white highlights. He was still pretty small but bigger than before. In transformer terms, he was now the size of a toddler or what he imagined would be toddler sized.

His limbs started to shake, why had this happened? How had it happened?

But that answer wasn't hard as he glanced over and saw Wheeljack's broken invention lying innocently a few feet away. Spike could've groaned at loud, he couldn't believe this had happened. Instead, his bottom lips started to tremble as he suddenly felt like crying.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Ironhide said softly, reaching for Spike and scooping him into his arms.

Spike cuddled into the warm armour, not feeling happy about this at all. He didn't like that his body had changed and he liked it even less that he felt so sad. His emotions just felt so raw, he couldn't seem to control them.

"Let's take him to Ratchet," Trailbreaker suggested gently.

Ironhide nodded and all four Mechs turned and headed for the Med Bay. The whole way, Spike whimpered and clung to the red Mech carrying him. It seemed a long time until they reached the Med Bay, even though Spike knew it wasn't that far away from the labs.

He saw Ratchet turn to sigh at then but then the Medic froze. His jaw dropped and he simply went.

"_Whuuuuh?"_

This made Spike giggle which came out as a chirp. Ratchet looked ready to crash at this but somehow he composed himself. In a shaky voice, he asked.

"What happened?"

"Well, ya see," Wheeljack began as Ratchet's expression became one of anger.

"I was working on my latest invention when Spike came to visit."

Ratchet's optics seemed to bulge with anger.

"And well, these was an accident," Wheeljack continued sheepishly. "And my invention fell and shot out a ray which hit Spike. And well, did this to him."

They all stared at the Sparkling with large turquoise optics. He was small so and delicate looking. All of them were still shocked at the sight of him, they hadn't seen a Sparkling in so many Vorns.

"Think he remembers us?" Wheeljack said softly.

Remember them? Of course he did, just because his body had changed didn't meant his memories had gone. He tried to tell them this but it only came out as chirping.

"What are we going to tell his creator?" Trailbreaker now said making Spike fume.

Why were they treating him like this? Like he couldn't understand them, like he was just a _baby._

He started chirping loudly in indignation but this just made them awe.

"Aw, ah think the little guy's hungry," Ironhide said with a laugh, taking him to the examination berth.

As soon as he was on it, he pushed himself up so he was sitting Buddha style on it. Everyone grinned stupidly as him as Ratchet scanned him. He scowled at this, not happy at all.

"Well, everything seems okay," Ratchet finally said. "He's a normal, healthy Sparking for all intents and purposes. But he does need a drink, could you watch him while I make it up?"

"Sure Ratchet," Ironhide said with a smile and Ratchet went over to a cabinet.

He had honestly never thought he'd have to use any of this but they really did have a Sparkling on their hands. Sparklings couldn't consume pure Energon, their systems couldn't handle it. So Ratchet had to create a special formula for him.

As he did this, the others watched the little Sparkling who was staring around the room as though he had never seen it before. In fact, Spike was just making use of his new optics which gave him a different perspective on things.

Unfortunately, this made him look as though he didn't remember he used to be a human.

"What are we gonna tell Prime?" Ironhide asked after a while.

"Oh no," Wheeljack groaned. "He won't let me continue with my experiment when he hears about this."

"What was it you were working on?" Perceptor asked curiously and Wheeljack immediately answered.

"A way to turn Decepticons into Sparkings."

They all stared at him in shock, even Spike. Finally, Ironhide burst out.

"Why in Primus's name would you want to do _that?"_

"So we wouldn't have to kill them or imprison them," Wheeljack said softly. "You know Prime almost dregs the day we win because then he'll have to decide what to do with them all."

"And I just thought...if they were Sparklings, they couldn't hurt anyone. And maybe we could care for them and they'd grow up good."

He gave a helpless shrug.

"Just an idea," he mumbled as they all looked thoughtful.

Then Ironhide smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And it ain't a bad one," he said softly. "Ah know Prime would love it if we could do that. Give em all a proper second chance. Ya never know, maybe that's all some of em need."

"Yeah," Wheeljack said softly, but sounding much happier.

At that moment, Ratchet came back over holding a bottle filled with a purple substance.

"All done, now we just have to get him to eat."

Spike grumbled slightly but he was curious as to what Energon tasted like. So he eagerly started clutching for the bottle with his little hands, making everyone chuckle.

"Heh, someone's hungry," Ironhide chuckled as Ratchet carefully held the bottle near Spike's mouth.

The little Sparkling grabbed hold of it and started to suck eagerly. It tasted very sweet but in a good way and he was soon trying to suck harder. So much so that Ratchet started putting his back.

"He'll need burping, otherwise he'll have trapped air the way he's sucking," he said with a smile.

It did his Spark good to see another Sparkling again.

"Ah'll do it," Ironhide said, he seemed very taken with the little one.

"I think I'd better be heading off if you don't need me," Perceptor said with a small smile as Spike finished his drink.

"Me too," Trailbreaker added as Ironhide lifted Spike up and leaned him against his shoulder, patting his back gently.

Spike hiccupped and then burped loudly. Thankfully, he didn't sick up and they were able to lay him on the table again. Spike glanced at the two retreating Autobots, it made him wonder how the others would react when they saw him.

To be continued.

_How does everyone react? Find out next time, remember, I need suggestions. Until then._


	3. Chapter 3 Ironhide Parental

_Author's note. Thanks for all the great reviews so far._

_Since I've gotten some great Sparkling names and can't choose between them, I'm going to do something sneaky and use them all. How you may ask. Hee, you'll need to read on to find out._

_Thanks to 9aza, AuroraFerreri and Jovianokamigirl for their suggestions._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Sorry for short chapters, that's why I need suggestions. I will try to make them longer._

_Enjoy and please review._

Chapter three: Ironhide Parental.

When Optimus was summoned to the Med Bay, he knew something was up. Ratchet never called him unless it was something important or involved him personally. Apparently in this case, it was the former and he was very curious as to what it could be.

As he approached the Med Bay, he became aware of strange sounds coming from within. He could hear laughter and was that..._gurgling?_

"Ratchet?" he called just before he entered, he needed an explanation.

And stopped dead at the sight of his Security Officer tickling a chortling Sparkling on a examination berth. Wheeljack and Ratchet were standing nearby, looking very amused at what Ironhide was doing.

Oh yes, he _really_ needed an explanation.

"Ah, Prime, you're here at last," Ratchet said briskly as the Sparkling stopped giggling and stared at Optimus.

Optimus almost chuckled at the sight, the small one was sucking a fist. But now wasn't the time for jokes.

"Ratchet, what is going on?" he asked sternly as Wheeljack suddenly looked sheepish.

Ratchet sighed heavily and said.

"Long story short, Wheeljack's latest invention turned Spike into Sparkling."

It was only long yorns of experience that kept Optimus from reacting. Not to mention he was wearing a mask to hide his dropped jaw. He then gathered himself together to look sternly at Wheeljack.

"It wasn't meant to do that," the inventor protested, then seeing Optimus's stern gaze, added.

"There was an accident and it fell of the table and broke, otherwise, it wouldn't have done this. I was so close to perfecting it."

Optimus sighed heavily.

"Can you fix this Wheeljack, that's the most important thing right now?"

"I...," Wheeljack began uncertainly, glancing at the little Sparkling who was watching him.

"It'll take time," he said finally.

Optimus nodded.

"You'll have time."

He turned to Ratchet and Ironhide.

"In the meantime, we need to work out who's going to look after young Spike."

"Ah'll do it," Ironhide offered, rubbing Spike's back. "Ah don't mind looking after the little fellow."

"That's a kind offer Ironhide but I think we'll need to talk to his father about this first," Optimus said gently.

"Oh blimey, I forgot about Sparkplug," Wheeljack said, rubbing a hand over his forehead.

"What do you think he's going to say?"

Optimus briefly thought back on the conversation he'd had with Sparkplug not long ago. About Spike growing up so fast. Though this wasn't likely to be what he had in mind when he wished he could return to Spike's Sparkling years.

"I'm sure he'll understand," Optimus said gently. "Just as long as he can have his boy back."

"I'll do everything I can to make it right," Wheeljack swore, again glancing at Spike.

"I'd better get to it, I don't want my invention lying around like that."

"Good idea," Optimus agreed as Wheeljack quickly rushed off.

He then smiled down at Spike from behind his face mask.

"Hello Spike, do you recognise me."

Spike mentally growled, of course he did. Unfortunately, his scowl looked like he was simply scrunching up his face, meaning Optimus thought he didn't. The Autobot leader chuckled and patted Spike's head.

"Never mind Spike, it'll come."

The Sparkling blew a raspberry at Optimus in response to this statement. They all burst out laughing at this.

"Aw, cute little guy," Ironhide said fondly before asking. "Where is Sparkplug?"

"He went home some time ago," Optimus said softly. "I will contact Bumblebee and ask him to bring Sparkplug round. Then I will explain what's happened."

He shot Ironhide a look that showed he was smiling.

"In the meantime, I'm sure there's no reason you can't look after him, old friend."

"Thanks Prime," Ironhide said with a grin as he gently lifted Spike into his arms.

"Ah think ah'll take him for a small walk if that's okay?"

Ratchet smiled.

"There's no medical reason why you shouldn't. Optimus?"

"Yes, you can have a wander," Optimus said before adding. "But I'd stay within the Ark for now, until we've got the details worked out."

"Right you are," Ironhide set off with Spike tucked firmly in his arms.

Optimus and Ratchet watched them go with small smiles.

"That old trigger finger always did like kids," Ratchet said softly. "You know he was a big help when the twins were young? And he still takes time to help Bumblebee and Bluestreak out."

"Indeed," Optimus said warmly. "He'll take good care of young Spike."

Ratchet now looked thoughtful.

"Should we rename him, while he's a Sparkling?" he asked and Optimus considered this.

"That's seems like a good idea, it will help everyone distinguish between the two. But we'll have to ask Sparkplug first, we won't if he's totally against the idea."

Ratchet nodded.

"I really do wonder what he'll think."

"So do I, Ratchet," Optimus said softly. "So do I."

Meanwhile.

Spike was beeping, giggling, whistling and generally making many other Sparkling sounds as Ironhide strolled through the Ark's corridors. Ironhide was glad for this, he hated it when Sparklings were unhappy because it made him feel so depressed. So of course, a happy one lifted his spirits.

He thought it was perhaps better that Spike couldn't remember being a human teenager. It would make life as a Sparkling much easier. He vaguely wondered if Spike would recall being a Sparkling once he was back to normal.

Well, they'd have some stories to tell for sure and no doubt some good photos.

"Heh, just need a name for ya, little guy," he chuckled as they walked along.

Spike looked up at this. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. He wasn't totally against it, it was just that he had a name. But perhaps it would be a good idea, otherwise when people said his name, they'd think Sparkling.

A new name would mean he could separate the experience from his normal life. And it would be kind of cool.

So he chirped happily having realised they thought he had no knowledge of being human. It seemed best to go with it, rather than wasting his breath trying to convince them otherwise.

"Thought you'd like that," Ironhide said with a big grin.

"Hmm, let's see. How about...Orpheus?"

Spike wasn't sure about that one, it didn't seem to grab his attention. So he didn't respond to Ironhide.

"No, eh? Shame, it's not a bad name. Now, what else could we call ya?"

"_Don't ask me, I can't talk,"_ Spike thought ruefully.

"No worries," Ironhide now said cheerfully. "We'll think of somit."

"Hey, Ironhide."

Ironhide turned to see Jazz and Prowl walking over to him. His back was to them so they couldn't see the little form in his arms. Jazz as always looked causal but surprisingly, Prowl also seemed relaxed.

"Good afternoon Ironhide," the SIC said polity upon seeing Ironhide.

"Afternoon Prowl, Jazz," Ironhide said with a smile, still half turned away from them.

"What ya got there, Hide?" Jazz asked with a big grin.

"A Sparkling," Ironhide said, turning so they could see it.

Jazz's grin became wider while Prowl raised an optics brow.

"Ironhide, where did you get him?" Prowl asked as Spike waved a fist at him.

Ironhide chuckled.

"Ya can thank Wheeljack, he's the reason he's here."

Prowl expression got grimmer in a flash. Ironhide was quick to explain.

"Ya know he'd been working on a new invention?"

Both Mechs nodded.

"Well, he had a little accident and this Sparkling was the result."

"You mean he created a Sparkling out of nothing?" Prowl said disbelievingly as Jazz chuckled.

"Nah, his gadget turned Spike into a Sparkling," Ironhide said casually.

Prowl's optics twitched. And then in an almost peacefully motion, he crashed to the floor. All three stared down at him and then Spike giggled.

"Oops, didn't realise that would happen," Ironhide said sheepishly as Spike clapped.

"Ratchet's going to kill me."

"Nah, he'll just throw stuff at you," Jazz said cheerfully as he bent to make sure Prowl was okay.

"Don't worry, this looks pretty mild, he should be up and about in no time."

He got to his feet again, brushing dust off his knees.

"So, he got a name or are we still calling him Spike?"

"Ah think he'd be better off with a new name," Ironhide said as Spike rested against his chest.

"But ah haven't thought of anything yet."

"Hmm, how about Shockburst?" Jazz suggested with a wink towards Spike. "He sure gave Prowl a shock."

"Heh, ah'll think on it," Ironhide said softly as he tickled Spike's tummy making the Sparkling squeal with laughter.

"Are you going to be looking after him?" Jazz questioned as Prowl groaned on the floor.

"Hopefully," Ironhide said. "But ah gotta talk with Sparkplug first, it's his decision."

Jazz nodded his understanding as Prowl sat up, rubbing his head.

"Hey Prowler, feeling better?" Jazz asked, offering a hand to his friend.

"Urgh, I think so," Prowl groaned as he got to his feet.

His optics fell on Spike and though he gave a small shudder, didn't crash again.

"Does Prime know about this?"

"He does," Ironhide said with a nod. "Ah was just taking him for a walk until his father can get here."

He held Spike out to Prowl who backed away.

"Isn't he cute?" Ironhide asked with a grin as Spike happily dangled in his hands.

"Ironhide, you know I'm not good with Sparklings," Prowl said sternly as Ironhide tried to get him to hold him.

"We just don't mix."

"Aw, don't say that, Prowler," Jazz laughed as he carefully took Spike into his arms.

"I think you'd make a great dad."

"Thank you Jazz," Prowl said stiffly as he suddenly incepted a comm.

"Excuse me, Prime needs me,"

And with that, he turned on his heels and walked away.

"Don't mind him," Jazz said to Spike who was sucking his fist again.

"He still remembers when the twins were Sparklings, so it's sort of put him off."

Spike just giggled.

"Come on young'un," Ironhide now said. "Let's carry on with our walk."

And so the two Mechs set off cheerfully with a happily gurgling Sparkling. Little did they know that little Spike was about to cause an uproar.

_Author's note. What happens in the next chapter? You'll have to wait and see, until then._


	4. Chapter 4: Sparkplug Concerned

_Author's note. So, what's the big upheaval I was talking about? Read on to find out._

_By the way, if any of you read my 'Little Brother' fic, could you please leave me a review. It's just me and my co-author worked hard on the latest chapter and no one's reviewed. Just feels like no one's reading it. Thanks._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Chapter Four: Sparkplug Concerned.

When Bumblebee arrived at his house, Sparkplug had known something was up. And although he was assured by the yellow Mech that Spike hadn't been hurt, he still knew it had something to do with his son. He had never doubted his instincts when it came to his precious offspring.

He could tell Bumblebee had no idea what had happened other that it involved Spike and that he was hurt. So he didn't pester the Youngling for details, just calmly sat inside of him as he was driven to the Ark.

When he arrived there, Bumblebee transformed and led Sparkplug to the Med Bay where Spike apparently was. When they arrived there, the first thing he saw was Optimus and Prowl conversing while Jazz stood to one side grinning.

They stopped when they saw Sparkplug with his escort.

"Sparkplug," Optimus greeted, moving over and bending down. "Thank you for coming."

"Where's my boy?" Sparkplug asked without preamble.

There was a curious chirp from behind the large robots, causing Sparkplug to frown. Optimus now looked slightly guilty.

"Well, you see, there was an accident in Wheeljack's lab..."

Sparkplug's eyes seemed to bulge with horror. Optimus quickly said.

"But as you were told, he wasn't hurt. However, he was..._changed."_

"Changed?" Sparkplug whispered. "How?"

Without a word, Optimus, Prowl and Jazz stood back so that Sparkplug and Bumblebee could see what was behind them. Ratchet and Ironhide were standing behind an examination table, looking over at Sparkplug. And on the table was a tiny chirping transformer with turquoise optics staring right at him.

As he gaped at the sight of this small thing, Optimus said quietly.

"Spike was changed into a Sparkling Sparkplug. Or to put it another way, a transformer baby."

The Sparkling made some funny noises as Optimus said this, sort of whistling and chirping sounds. He looked eager to see Sparkplug which was slightly disconcerting for him. His heart clenched, this was his son and he didn't even recognise him.

"S-Spike?" he asked uncertainly and the Sparkling chirped happily at the sound of his own name.

"We don't think he remembers being human," Ratchet said gently. "But he probably retains a sense of loving you and recognises you as a protective figure."

Sparkplug nodded dumbly. Unbeknownst to any of them, Spike was thinking.

"_Of course I know him, he's my dad."_

"Can you fix this?" Sparkplug asked, still in a state of shock.

"Hopefully, yes," Optimus said, trying to sound certain.

Sparkplug didn't notice this, he was slowly walking towards his son. The small Sparkling moved closer to the edge, in order to continue to stare down at him. Ironhide put out a hand and gently laid it on Spike's back, making sure he didn't go too close.

Sparkplug dimly registered this protective act, he was still staring at Spike.

"Would you like to see him properly?" Ratchet asked kindly and Sparkplug nodded.

He was lifted up and placed on the table right in front of Spike.

"Hey kiddo," Sparkplug said softly and Spike gave a small squeal before crawling over to Sparkplug.

"Careful there," Ironhide warned but Sparkplug said.

"It's okay, I can handle him."

He smiled gently as his son, opening up his arms. Spike eagerly came closer and wrapped his arms around Sparkplug. The Transformers all moved forward at this, almost saying something but Sparkplug was okay.

Spike was undeniably stronger but his hug was still soft enough so that his dad wasn't hurt. Though it still expelled some of the air out of his lungs, he was still able to hug Spike just as tightly back.

"Aw, Spike," Sparkplug said softly as he rubbed the back of Spike's head. "What kind of mess you got yourself into this time?"

Spike made a sound of indignation but only Sparkplug seemed to recognise this. Ratchet was now saying.

"We will be doing all we can to fix this but in the meantime, we need to talk about Spike's situation."

Sparkplug looked up at him, still hugging Spike.

"Spike will need care," Optimus cut in softly. "I'm afraid a Sparkling is too much for a human."

He paused to let these words sink in.

"But we wanted to talk this over with you, find out what you want for your son. And we won't do anything without your permission Sparkplug."

Sparkplug was touched by this. Of course, it was only right that they do this but still, considering they were large powerful robots, they didn't have to. He nodded and said.

"Thanks Optimus, that means a lot to me."

He glanced at the assembled Mechs before asking.

"So, who's going to be looking after Spike?"

"Well, we haven't quite worked that out though Ironhide has offered," Optimus said softly as Ironhide grinned.

"But no matter who primarily looks after him, we will all be on hand to help with Spike. We'll make sure he's fed, kept healthy and keep him safe."

"What about the Decepticons?" Sparkplug asked nervously.

Of course, Spike was always in danger from them but he suspected that a Sparkling would attract their attention. Meaning they would be more likely to target him. The thought made him shiver.

"Hopefully, we'll have Spike back to normal before they find out," Optimus said quickly. "But even if they do, we will not allow them anywhere near your son, Sparkplug."

Sparkplug nodded again, he knew they'd do their best. But would it be enough.

"So, are you going to tell the other Autobots?"

"We'll have to," Prowl said, speaking for the first time. "This sort of thing can't be kept a secret, especially if we want to treat this Sparkling right."

At Sparkplug's slightly confused look, he said.

"We'll need to take him outside, for trips and to explore his home Planet. This would be impossible to do if he was a secret."

"Ah, gotcha," Sparkplug said.

Spike suddenly squeaked and let go of Sparkplug, to sit back. He had a bored look about him and clearly wanted something to be happening other than all the adults talking. They all chuckled, kids could be so impatient if the attention wasn't on them.

"I think now would be a good time to introduce the young one to the rest of the Ark," Optimus said with a laugh as Ironhide suddenly said, somewhat nervously.

"Sparkplug, ah hope ya don't mind but we were thinking...it might be a good idea ta give Spike a new name."

Sparkplug blinked at this but when he didn't immediately protest, Ironhide continued.

"It's just if that Cons do find out about him, it would be better if they didn't know who he used to be."

"Not to mention this will help us separate the Spike we all know and this little fella," Jazz added for good measure.

Sparkplug nodded, that did make sense. Though it would be very strange not to refer to his boy by his proper name, he knew Spike, if he was able to talk, would want a new name. A cool transformer name to go with his new body, yes, that's what he'd want.

"Alright, that's fine with me," he finally said and all the Mechs sighed in relief.

"So, what are you going to call him now?" Sparkplug asked curiously.

Optimus chuckled.

"We haven't decided on that yet, I'm afraid. But I'm sure we'll think of something soon."

It was now that Bumblebee moved forward, seemingly in too much shock to move before now. He reached out a hand to touch Spike and the Sparkling eagerly grabbed hold of it. This made him smile.

"Hi Spike," he said softly as the Sparkling giggled.

"Told you to be careful when wandering."

The Sparkling's only response was another giggle.

"It's so weird seeing him like this," Bumblebee said, looking up at his elders. "My best buddy, a Sparkling."

"Yeah but it won't be for long hopefully," Ratchet assured him before saying.

"Come on, let's get going, I think we should introduce Spike as soon as possible."

Some time later.

The Rec Room was buzzing with chattering Mechs as they waited for their leader and officers to appear. They'd been told they had a new member who would be living with them for a while and they were very curious as to who this was.

"I heard there was an accident earlier," Sideswipe muttered to his twin who grinned.

"Heh, probably Wheeljack, that's nothing new."

They shared a laugh but fell silent as Optimus suddenly appeared, his officers accompanying him. Sparkplug was being carried by Wheeljack who had a slightly guilty look about him. Everyone's optics however was drawn to Ironhide who seemed to be holding something though they couldn't see what it was.

"Wonder what's up?" Hound muttered to Mirage who looked thoughtful but couldn't answer.

Optimus cleared his throat and they all stood slightly more to attention. They all strained to hear every word he said, not wanting to miss a thing. Optimus gazed around the room for a moment, before speaking.

"As some of you may have heard, there was a slight accident in Wheeljack's lab..."

Optimus went on to explain all that had happened and then Ironhide stepped forward to reveal the little Sparkling. Everyone gazed in awe, it had been so long since any of them had seen a Sparkling. In fact, some of them had _never_ seen a Sparkling.

"Wow, look at him."

"He's so small,"

"Look at those optics,"

"So cute,"

"I can't believe this is Spike,"

"The Cons will have a fit if they find out,"

The comments hit Spike on all sides as everyone tried to crowd round and get a better look. He hid his face slightly, not liking the way they were staring at him. Like he was a sideshow for their amusement. Luckily, Optimus and the others were there to rescue him.

"Alright everyone, that's enough," Optimus said sternly and they all jumped back.

"Spike is not something to be gawked at," Prowl added, glaring for good measure.

"You will all treat him accordingly and you would all do well to remember he is not a toy."

"Yeah," Ironhide said hotly. "And if ah hear any ya'll mistreating him..."

"Hey, hey, chill, Hide," Sidewsipe said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Of course none of us will do anything to him, we just got a bit overexcited."

"Alright," Optimus said. "But keep in mind what we have said, all of you."

He glanced at Sparkplug before saying.

"Sparkplug trusts us to look after his son, which means we are all responsible,"

He let them absorb this information before saying.

"In the meantime, we have to think about Spike's care, now, Ironhide has volunteered to personally look after..."

"Wait a minute," Bumblebee suddenly spoke up.

Everyone looked at him.

"I mean, I'm sorry sir but why does it have to be Ironhide. I'd like to look after Spike, he is my best friend."

"You're a bit young for that...," Prowl began but Bumblebee said hotly.

"I am not, I could easily manage."

"Hey," Slingshot suddenly said. "I bet we could look after him better than old Ironaft,"

"Why ya...," IRonhide snarled but now several others were voicing the opinion that they could look after Sparkling.

It seemed they all wanted the status of being Spike's Carer and were now all arguing about it. Some said they would be great, others agreed, others disagreed. Spike was transferred to Jazz so that Ironhide could argue better.

Prowl was reprimanding the twins, Ratchet was waving his wrench and Optimus had one palm across his face. Spike stared in horror at this while Sparkplug shook his head slowly, these guys really didn't know kids.

"_I've got to do something,"_ Spike though desperately, he couldn't stand them arguing like this.

"_But what?"_

He thought about it and then the answer came to him in a flash. He grinned slyly and then carefully took a few breaths. It didn't matter that he didn't need to breathe, he still did this. He then opened his mouth and...

"_**WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHhhhhhh!"**_

Everyone stopped talking in an instant, staring in horror as Spike bawled. He waved his little fists, his face screwed up as he howled as loudly as he could. Apart from his screaming, there was silence for a moment and then.

"Now look what you've done," Ratchet said in exasperation as he scooped Spike into his arms and tried to comfort him.

"You've all upset him with this petty bickering."

"Ratchet's right," Optimus said very sternly as everyone looked sheepish. "We're meant to be doing everything we can for Spike, his father is trusting us with this. If there is any more arguing, those Mechs will find themselves in the brig."

"Yes Prime," they all said very sorrowfully, they hadn't meant for it to get out of hand like that.

"Now," he said as Spike slowly calmed down a little though he was still hiccupping.

"We will all share in the responsibility of looking after Spike and will take turns of having him for a cycle. That sounds fair?"

"Yes, Prime," they chorused, looking happier.

"Good," Optimus said before turning to Sparkplug. "I'm sorry about that."

"That's okay, just keep him safe Prime," Sparkplug said softly.

"We will," Optimus replied firmly. "You can count on that."

To be continued.

_Author's note. How does Spike settle down to life as a Sparkling? Find out next time, until then._


	5. Chapter 5 Spike Mortified

_Author's note. Sorry for taking so long to update._

_Hee, as you will see, Spike gets very embarrassed about something but what is it? Read on to find out._

_With thanks to OrionPrime92 and AuroraFerreri for their suggestions._

_Suggestions are very welcome. _

_Enjoy and please review._

Spike Mortified.

Spike giggled as Ironhide made up a cot berth for him. After an afternoon of being admired by all the Autobots, it had been decided that it was time he had a nap. Optimus had declared that Ironhide would take Spike this night and have him during tomorrow.

The little Sparkling would then spend the next night with somebody else although that hadn't been agreed upon yet. There would be a lot of wrangling over the next few hours as to who would have this honour.

"Orphelius, time for bed," Ironhide finally said as he stood up straight and cricked his back.

A name hadn't been chosen for Spike but it seemed Ironhide had decided to give the Sparkling his own name. Spike wasn't sure what to make of the name, it was much fancier than his real name. But he didn't dislike it, so he decided to accept it for now.

He blew a raspberry as Ironhide lifted him off his own berth and gently laid him inside the cot. Spike grumbled slightly as Ironhide carefully tucked a blanket around him, he couldn't believe he had to go to bed this early. It wasn't even dark.

"Now don't give me that look, young'un," Ironhide chuckled as Spike scowled up at him.

"Ya need yer rest, ya'all had a busy day today."

"_Bah," _Spike thought as he buried himself under the blankets, showing his displeasure by ignoring the red Mech.

Said Mech merely chuckled and lightly pinched Spike's cheek before moving away. Now that Spike was down for the night, he couldn't leave in case anything happened. But though he wasn't used to retiring so early, there was still plenty he could do.

He started by cleaning and polishing his various guns and weapons. He made sure he wasn't noisy and kept an audio out for any unusual sounds from Spike. But as time went on, the grumbles and squeaks from Spike became less and less until finally, when he looked over, the beautiful Sparkling was sound asleep.

Ironhide chuckled and tucked the blanket a bit more securely around him. He knew the little Sparkling, if he could understand him would be mad but he couldn't help but think he was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

The next day.

Amazingly, Spike slept throughout the night and well into the morning. Ironhide was mildly surprised, nearly all the Sparklings he'd known were prone to walking in the middle of the night at least once. But he wasn't complaining, he was glad to have a full cycles sleep.

He suspected this wouldn't last, the Sparkling had probably only slept so soundly because of the stress his body had been put through. But hey, he wasn't the one who'd have the Sparkling tonight so he didn't need to worry.

"Heh, wonder what poor slagger's gonna get ya tonight, Orphelius?"

Orphelius merely yawned wildly before rolling onto his back. Ironhide laughed before carefully scooping him into his arms and carrying him out of his room. Ratchet had declared that he would prepare the Sparkling's Energon each morning so that he could drink it with the other Autobots.

It was fairly quiet, most had already had their morning Energon and was going about their duties. Ironhide greeted those he did meet and paused to allow the Mechs to coo over the still sleeping Sparkling. It seemed they couldn't get enough of the little darling.

"How is he?" Bumblebee asked anxiously as Ironhide finally entered the Rec Room.

"He's doing fine?" Ironhide said proudly, pleased at how well everything was going.

"Slept through the night, no problem whatsoever."

"Ha, that will change," came a dry toned voice to one side.

Ironhide simply grinned over at Ratchet who was preparing the Sparkling formula, making sure it was the right temperature. Ironhide strolled over to the head Medic, Bumblebee at his heels.

"Heh, ah know, but it's nice ta enjoy it while it lasts."

Ratchet gave him a smirk just as Spike wriggled and woke up. He blinked large turquoise optics at the smiling faces before gurgling with delight. They awed at the sight before Ratchet turned serious.

"Think you can manage?" he asked dryly as Ironhide sat himself down, cradling the Sparkling in his arms.

"Ah managed the twins, didn't ah?" Ironhide retorted, as he held out a hand for the bottle.

Ratchet chuckled and handed it over as Spike raised clutching hands for it. Ironhide steered it towards his mouth and the Sparkling latched onto it and started sucking in earnest.

"Careful there," Ironhide warned as Spike gulped down the Energon in mere minutes.

"You'll get an ache in yer tanks if ya keep this up."

But Spike didn't listen and finished the bottle within moments. He then shoved the bottle away and started grousing for more. Ratchet sighed and prepared a second bottle and soon Spike was guzzling it down. Bumblebee stared in open astonishment as Spike carried on consuming the Energon formula.

"How can he eat so much?" the yellow Mech finally burst out, as the two older Mechs laughed.

"Sparklings go through periods of extensive eating, it helps them grow. This young Mech is going to grow fast," Ratchet said approvingly.

"Wow," Bumblebee said softly as Spike finished his third and started on a fourth.

"Did I drink that much when I was his age?"

"Ah think ya did," Ironhide chuckled as Spike attempted to inhale the Energon.

"Primus," was all Bumblebee could mutter.

But eventually, Spike had to finish with a slight hiccup. Ironhide placed him over his shoulder and helped Spike to burp. Spike made a funny noise and a small glob of indigested Energon spewed from his mouth as he let out a loud burp.

Ratchet was there in an instant, cleaning it up as Bumblebee looked slightly horrified.

"Heh not that pretty, is it?" Ironhide said, spotting the Youngling's expression.

"And it only gets worse," he added which made Bumblebee gulp.

Spike didn't hear this point as he was still attempting to control the funny feeling in his tank. Luckily for him, it soon settled down and he didn't sick up again. He now felt very sleepy and found himself cuddled in Ironhide's arms.

A part of him felt annoyed that he had to nap after only just waking up a mere hour or so ago. But the Sparkling part of him really wanted to have a good sleep while he digested his large meal. And the Sparkling part won out in the end.

He woke sometime later in glorious sunshine. Ironhide was outside and watching some Autobots at the shooting range, practising their aim. They were far enough away that the sound of blaster fire didn't bother the Sparkling, he just watched with great interest.

"Good watching, isn't it?" his red guardian said, noticing that his charge was awake.

Spike merely giggled in response.

"Guess who you'll be with tonight?" Ironhide now said, getting Spike to look at him.

"Jazz, ya lucky Sparkling. He'll take good care of ya."

Spike started to gurgle with pleasure but suddenly stopped to frown. His tank felt funny, very funny. He didn't know what was wrong but oddly enough it didn't feel like he was about to sick up.

"_What's wrong with me?"_ he wondered as he started to moan slight and clutch at his abdomen.

Ironide quickly noticed his distress and scooped him up to take a look at him.

"Orphelius?" What's wrong?" he asked with concern as the Sparkling's tanks started to make a strange rumble like noise.

"Ah hell, ah know what this is," Ironhide said grimly as he jumped to his feet and carried Spike inside.

"_What, what is it?"_ Spike tried to demand but it came out as a squeak.

"Ah nearly forgot what happens when Sparklings take in Energon," Ironhide said, more ot himself than to Spike.

"Sorry, Orphelius, this ain't gonna be pleasant," he said as he quickly ducked into an empty Wash Room.

Spike was now very alarmed, what the hell was happening? But before he could try to demand an answer, Ironhide had carefully set him down on a bench that rested under some shower heads.

And as the funny feeling in Spike's tanks reached an almost unbearable high, Ironhide started fiddling with Spike's lower body, pressing on some points in the armour. Spike squeaked as some armour feel away from his bottom area, leaving him very exposed.

"What's he doing?" he thought in alarm as Ironhide carefully placed a basin near to his bottom.

"Don't hold it in little fellow, just let it all out," Ironhide murmured softly, ready and waiting for what was to come.

And that's when it hit Spike and he nearly yelled in horror. No, no, no, no, _no, _this was not happening, he was not going..._potty_ with Ironhide. Sadly for him, his body didn't give him a choice.

"_Frag it,"_ he howled as bi-waste was expelled from his body in a most undignified manner. Frankly, he'd rather had purged it all up than go through this humiliation.

He started to cry, even though his body felt much better for it. Ironhide didn't say a word, just methodically went at the task in hand, cleaning away the waste and the snivelling Sparkling. Finally, he scooped the unhappy Sparkling against his chest and cooed.

"It's alright, don't you worry none, happens to all of us when we was Sparklings."

He started to walk out of the Wash Room, still explaining.

"Sparklings can't process Energon like we can, we barely produce much waste unless it's slag quality stuff. Ya got nothing ta be ashamed of, little fellow."

"_Easy for you to say,"_ Spike thought as he cuddled into the warm armour.

Being a Sparkling was not as easy as it looked.

To be continued.

_Author's note. Poor Spike didn't enjoy that, but what other things must he endure before he's turned back into a human? Find out next time, when he stays with Jazz, until then._


	6. Chapter 6 Jazz Loquacious

_Author's note. Bit of a shot chapter but next one will be longer._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_I own SkyHigh and his story, I don't own anything else._

_Enjoy and please review._

Jazz Loquacious.

Spike miserably cuddled into Ironhide's armour as the red Mech talked and joked with friends. The poor Sparkling hadn't been able to look at anyone after suffering the most mortifying event of his life. True, only Ironhide had been there and hadn't made fun of him but still.

He felt like he was going to die with embarrassment. What if the others found out? God, he'd never live it down.

"Aw, what's the matter little fellow?" Jazz now asked, seeing how unresponsive Spike was.

"He's just feeling a little poorly," Ironhide said, giving Jazz a significant look which the saboteur understood.

He'd told Ratchet over the comm. what had happened but the Medic wasn't worried. This was normal for Sparklings, and considering how much Energon Spike had consumed, wasn't surprising.

"Poor guy," Jazz now cooed, stroking Spike's helm gently.

"I hope you get better soon, especially as I'm looking after you tonight."

Spike looked at him but didn't respond, he was still wrapped up in his own misery. Jazz frowned thoughtfully, he hated seeing the little guy like this. Sparklings were meant to be happy creatures, not moping. But then an idea hit him and he grinned with delight.

"Can on," he encouraged. "Turn that frown upside down."

And he scooped the Sparkling into his arms and started to lightly toss him into the air. Spike squeaked with surprise as he became airborne and suddenly was back in Jazz's arms. And then he was back in the air again, little limbs spread eagled.

On the third toss, he started to squeal with laughter. He was soon waving his arms and shrieking for more. The other Autobots laughed at his joy, it was good to see a happy Sparkling again.

"That's enough Jazz," Prowl eventually said. "You don't want to overexcite him."

"Whatever ya say, Prowler," Jazz laughed, making Prowl frown disapprovingly.

The Mech with a visor let Spike fly one last time before catching him and cradling him close. The little Sparkling was giggling madly with glee, all previous embarrassment forgotten. He was now happily chirping to the delight of everyone.

"Little tyke," Ironhide said fondly, patting Spike's head.

"There ya go, all better now?" Jazz asked with a big grin, to which Spike gurgled and clapped his hands together in glee.

"Ya might wanna get him off ta bed early," Ironhide now said to which Ratchet nodded.

"He needs a lot of sleep and he's been up a good part of the day."

"_Yeah, a good part of the day sleeping_," Spike thought ruefully as he sucked a thumb.

But he still yawned widely showing how tired he really was.

"Come on little guy, let's get you tucked up," Jazz said with a grin.

He took Spike to his room where the Sparkling cot had been moved to. Whereas Ironhide's room had been filled with weapons, Jazz's was filled with CD's and his walls covered in posters. It was quite bright and colourful and Spike really liked looking at them all.

"Whatcha think of my room, Spike, my man," Jazz asked with a grin.

"_It's brilliant,"_ Spike said but of course it came out as a gurgle.

Jazz tucked him into the cot and stood back with a grin.

"I've got something for ya, little Mech," he said as he set up a CD player and popped on a CD.

Some soft music began to play, very soothing for sensitive Sparkling audio. Spike perked up at the sound, and chirped, indicating that he liked it. But it soon became clear that Spike was little keyed up to fall into recharge easily so Jazz knew he had to do something.

Diming the lights, he sat down on his berth, which the cot was against and peered down at Spike.

"Hey Spike, how about I tell you an old Cybertroian Sparkling story?"

Spike squeaked and looked interested. Jazz chuckled and said.

"Alight now, I'll tell you one. Hmm, now let me think, what's a good one?"

He thought about the ones he was told when he was little while Spike patiently waited. Finally, Jazz grinned and said.

"Okay, I've got one."

He tickled Spike's cheek as he said.

"This is the story of SkyHigh, the little Seeker who couldn't fly."

"Now SkyHigh was a little blue Seeker Sparkling with sliver coloured wings and more than anything, he wanted to fly. But his mama always told him it wasn't the time, he was still too small, and his thrusters hadn't formed. Not to mention he still had 'butterfly' wings.

Jazz grinned down at Spike and explained.

"When Seeker Sparklings are born, they only have these tiny little wing nubs. But as they start to grow, their wings go at an incredible rate until their nearly too big for their body. Basically, a Seeker's body grows to fit its wings span. I dread to think how Shuttle types Sparklings manages."

"Anyway, this is called the butterfly stage where Seekers learn to perfect their balance. Unfortunately, their just not strong enough to fly, their wings are just too oversized. But what really gets these little Seekers is while the wings grow to this huge size, their wings are at a perfect size for a brief time."

"This means they are able to do a little hovering and stuff, which makes them think their flying. So when their wings get too big, it feels really bad because they can't fly any more. And flying is the most important to Seekers, they can't live without it."

Spike was paying rapt attention, he was fascinated by this story. It was so different from the ones from his human childhood.

"Well anyway, this poor little Sparkling had to watch all the older Sparklings learning to fly with their parents and he really wanted to do that too."

"Mama, I want to fly too," he said to his mother.

"When you're older dear one, the time will fly."

"But time seemed to slow down for SkyHigh, it felt like he was never going to learn to fly. So he decided to try and fly anyway, though his wings were still like butterflies. He went and climbed a very high building, so high it practically touched the sky. Even though he used lifts and stuff, it took him a very long time to make it too the top."

"Now, he wasn't about to try and jump off, that would be silly. But up top, there were wind currents and he was hoping to use them to fly around that roof. He started to run about, the wind lifting him a few feet into the air before he landed again. He kept this up, having the time of his life."

Jazz paused and then leaned even closer. Spike's optics were wide as Jazz said softly.

"But then a really powerful gust of wind came and swooped him up into the air. And he couldn't control it and in another moment, the building's roof was no longer below him. He'd wanted to fly but not like this. The entire city was far below him as he glided through the air."

"At first he was terrified as he glided lower and lower but then a new gust of wind caught him and he was taken along to another building. And you know something?"

Spike optics, if possible got even wider.

"SkyHigh was so high up there were a lot of clouds, he was surrounded by them. And he could've sworn that one had formed above him and gentle hands were guiding him, showing him how to ride the air currents."

"Well, anyway, he made it safely to another building where some grownups found him and took him back to his parents. They had been very worried and were so happy he was safe but they made him promise not to do that again."

"But after he'd done this, he explained what had happened and how he'd felt like there was another flyer there, though he never saw anyone. And that's when they told him about the flyer who lived in the clouds and looked after little flyer Sparklings like him."

Jazz grinned as he finished.

"SkyHigh learned his lesson and didn't fly again until he was ready. But though he'd been very frightened, he wasn't scared of flying. Because he knew the guardian flyer would be there to protect him."

Spike's lovely turquoise optics were starting to droop, that had worn him out. But Jazz wasn't quite finished.

"Don't worry, little guy, grounded Sparklings have their own guardian who protects him. And all Sparkings be they flyer, grounder, Mech or Femme, are watched over by Primus for they are his most precious creations."

Spike gurgled in response once before he slipped into recharge, the soft gentle music finally lulling him. Jazz chuckled softly and left him alone for a bit before finally turning the lights off. He left the music on, just in case.

_Author's note. What happens when Spike meets the Dinobots? Find out in the next chapter, until then._


	7. Chapter 7 Dinobots Demanding

_Author's note. Spike and Jazz have a run in with the Dinobots, read on to find out how that goes._

_Sorry for short chapter, next will be longer._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Dinobots demanding.

Spike slept well that night, Jazz's soothing music really helped him sleep. When he awoke, he found Jazz bending over him with a big grin on his face. The Sparkling gurgled and held up arms, wanting to be held.

"Heh, ya really that keen to see me, little guy?" Jazz chuckled with a big grin.

Spike chirped and hugged Jazz's neck as the saboteur held him close. Jazz was pleased Spike had had a good night, especially as he'd been so miserable yesterday. He knew it was a mortifying thing for any teenager to go through, having their tanks expel waste.

But Spike probably wouldn't remember it once he became human again, in fact, at the moment he probably wasn't really aware of it at the moment. Jazz, like the other Autobots, didn't realise that Spike still had all his memories of his past life as a human.

"Come on, little man, let's go and get breakfast," Jazz said with a chuckle as Spike tried to grab something off a shelf.

Despite the fact Spike knew who he was, he couldn't help acting like a proper Sparkling. So as Jazz carried him, he gurgled and beamed at everyone he saw. Everyone continued to grin and wave at him as they saw him which the little Mech loved.

But as Jazz continued along the corridor, the sound of heavy footsteps approaching could be heard. He slowed his steps, wondering if it was Skyfire. But he quickly realised there was more than one and that could only mean...

_The Dinobots!_

"Ho boy, we're in for it," Jazz muttered as Spike turned his head curiously at the heavy sound of approaching doom.

Jazz quickly glanced around to see if there was any escape but they happened to be at the beginning of a long corridor with no nearby doors to duck into. And even if Jazz run, there was no way he could avoid the Dinobots spotting him. And they didn't like it when you tried to run.

"Spike, I'm just going to hide you behind my back for a moment," Jazz whispered to the curious Sparkling.

"Once their past, we can get away.

Spike merely blew a raspberry as Jazz tucked him behind his back and causally leaned against the wall.

A moment later, Grimlock appeared followed by his loyal Dinobots. They stared down at Jazz but carried on their way and for a moment, Jazz thought they were safe. Until Grimlock, who was in his robot mode like the others, stopped and said.

"What that smell?"

"Yesss," Snarl growled softly. "Something smells funny."

They all turned and stared suspiciously at Jazz who smiled nervously.

"Um, I don't smell anything," he said, trying to grin but feeling Spike squirm in his hands.

"Me Swoop smell something," the only flyer of the Dinobots said.

"Me Snarl want to smash it," the brutish Dinobot Slag suddenly snarled, taking a threatening step towards Jazz who tried to hold his ground.

"Hey man, there's no need for that, it's just a smell," Jazz quickly said as Grimlock shoved Snarl out of the way.

"Me Grimlock want to know what funny smell is and why," he added, optics narrowed as he took in the fact Jazz had his hands behind his back.

"You Jazz is hiding something."

"Now I...," Jazz started to say but Grimlock suddenly shot out a hand and grabbed him by the shoulder, lifting him up.

"Me Grimlock see what you hiding," the T-Rex declared, sticking a hand behind Jazz's back and plucking what he was holding out of his hands.

With a grunt of trimph, Grimlock raised his prize high for all to see as Jazz groaned.

The Dinobots all froze as they beheld the chirping sight of Spike, dangling from the huge Dinobot's hand. Spike didn't know whether to feel scared or curious as the Dinobots gaped at him. Finally, still holding Spike high, Grimlock asked.

"What this?"

"That's a Sparkling Grimlock, a baby Mech," Jazz said, trying to free himself from Grimlock's grasp.

Grimlock snorted.

"Him look very puny to me Grimlock. Mighty Dinobots could eat him in one gulp."

"Grimlock," Jazz loudly protested as Spike looked distinctly unhappy about this observation.

"He's just a little Sparkling, you don't eat them, you protect them, and they're the next generation."

"Besides," he added quickly as they mulled this over. "Ratchet and Wheeljack would be very upset and disappointed if you hurt him."

This last bit seemed to convince the Dinobots and Grimlock released his hold on Jazz who landed rather heavily. Grimlock now arranged Spike so that he was resting properly in his arms. But Grimlock was so huge, Spike's turquoise optics only just peeked out at Jazz.

"We Dinobots looks after little Sparkling Mech, teach him to grow big and strong," Grimlock now declared, turning on his heel and marching away with his prize.

The other Dinobots closed rank behind Grimlock, meaning Jazz could not follow. He stared helplessly before getting onto the comm. and calling Ratchet.

"Ratchet, there's a problem."

"With Spike?" came Ratchet's voice.

"Yes and no, the Dinobots have him and they aren't giving him back," Jazz said to which Ratchet cursed and then sighed heavily.

"Alright, I'll go and talk to them, see if I can talk some sense into them."

"Thanks man," Jazz said fervently before sighing as the comm. was switched off.

He couldn't believe the trouble he'd gotten into, it really wasn't that easy looking after Sparklings. And he doubted this was the end of it.

Meanwhile, Spike was being helplessly carried by Grimlock who marched ahead with booming footsteps. He really wasn't comfortable about being with them, not without another Autobot being present at the very least. And as for that comment about eating him...well, that was enough to give any Sparkling nightmares.

"_Where are you taking me?"_ he chirped unhappily to Grimlock, despite knowing the Dinobot couldn't understand him.

But to his amazement, Grimlock said.

"Me Grimlock take you, puny Sparkling to Dinobot quarters."

Spike stared at him in disbelief, did Grimlock actually understand him?

"_Why are we going there?"_ he asked, wondering if Grimlock would answer this.

"Us Dinobots look after you," Snarl said softly.

"Us Dinobots do better job than them Autobots," Slag said with a slight sneer.

"You grow big and strong with us Dinobots and maybe you learn to fight good too."

"Him Sparkling will fight good, beat Decepticons into ground," Grimlock said confidently.

"_Errr,"_ Spike could help but squeak, he wasn't sure he was going to be doing much _beating down_ in this form.

True, he now had armour and was probably a bit stronger than he had been as a human. But the fact remained he was still a baby compared to the other transformers, he couldn't even take on Ratbat in this form.

He shuddered, he really hoped none of the Decepticons saw him like this, he was mocked enough as it was. Seriously, they never missed an opportunity to capture him and start laughing at him. For some reason, it was usually Ravage or Laserbeak who'd target him and drag him to their master.

And then either Starscream or Megatron would grab him and have a go at him. The worst incident was when Starscream had given him a few swats, telling him that this was what happened to organic _children_ who hung around with worthless rejects like the Autobots. Damn it but that had been so embarrassing, especially as it had been done in front of all his friends.

Actually, he wouldn't mind if he could get back at them for that, maybe the Dinobots could help him with that.

He pondered this happily, imagining himself big enough to give certain Decepticons a good smack. In fact, he was so focused, he didn't notice where they were until everything suddenly went dark.

He squeaked in alarm but Grimlock just said impatiently.

"Swoop, you get lights."

Swoop did as told and the room was soon bathed in a soft yellow glow, casting many shadows. The place was huge and looked to be very sturdily built, despite the fact there were a few dents in the walls. The furniture looked to be pretty tough too.

Grimlock walked to the centre of the room and carefully placed Spike on the floor before flopping heavily onto a large chair. The other Dinobots followed, sitting down on a couple of sofas and staring at Spike.

Spike just sat there on his little aft, looking around the place. Seeing a discarded piece of metal, he picked it up and examined it. Sticking it in his mouth, he found it didn't taste very nice so he quickly removed it and flung it away.

The Dinobots were still staring at him having apparently nothing better to do.

He wondered how long it would be until an Autobot turned up. Would the Dinobots let him go or insist that he remain here with them? So far, it wasn't too bad, they weren't treating him badly, it was just he wasn't sure how much care they could actually provide.

"_Nice place you got here,"_ he said softly and the Dinobots nodded in agreement.

"Very nice," Snarl muttered as Swoop made a noise that indicated he thought so too.

"Sparklings don't talk," Grimlock pronounced sternly. "Sparklings play and leave stuff to grownup bots."

Spike scowled, compared to them, he was an adult. He was much older and probably smarter too. He folded his arms and looked very sulky. Grimlock now wagged a finger at him.

"You no be disobedient or you Sparkling get bottom smacked."

As Spike looked horrified, Slag added.

"Him Ratchet say that's what happens to naughty Sparklings like the twins."

But Spike felt very hard done by now and so turned his back on them, while keeping his bottom firmly on the ground. Least it become a tempting target for crazy Dinobots.

Why couldn't someone come and save him, he didn't want to be smacked. He wanted...food, that's what he wanted. He realised this as his tank gave a rumble, he hadn't had breakfast yet, he was starving. What was a poor Sparkling to do?

"_I'm hungry,"_ he complained, as his tanks gurgled and loudly informed everyone of his predicament.

"You wait," Grimlock said offhandedly which only made Spike madder.

"_I want Energon, I want it now,"_ he cried, falling forward and beating his little fists on the ground.

He started to wail as loudly as he could, he wanted to be fed right now. He didn't want to wait, he couldn't wait, and he'd die of starvation if he didn't get his way. But the Dinobots simply ignored him, apparently not bothered by his cries.

So he started to wail even louder with a few sobs thrown in for good measure But nothing worked, they just stared at him.

Just when he thought he was reaching the end of his tether, a door suddenly opened and Ratchet rushed in. As soon as he saw Spike, he hurried over and scooped him into his arms while asking.

"Grimlock, what's going on?"

"Him having tantrum," Grimlock helpfully supplied.

"I'm hungry and you won't feed me," Spike wailed, still crying and waving his arms about.

"He's probably hungry," Ratchet supplied, quickly sub spacing a bottle of Energon and offering it to Spike who stopped crying and took it eagerly.

"Grimlock, why didn't you take him to get fed?" Ratchet now demanded in exasperation.

"Me Grimlock know you coming, no point in moving," Grimlock said contemptuously.

Ratchet huffed but couldn't really argue. He glanced at the silent Mechs as Spike drank his Energon and asked sardonically.

"Mind if I take Spike now, he'd meant to be with Jazz today."

Grimlock waved a dismissive hand, indicating he didn't care. But as Ratchet left, he said.

"We Dinobots going to be keeping optic on little Sparkling."

To be continued.

_Author's note. What happens next time? I'm not sure which is why I need suggestions, so please give them to me. Until then._


	8. Chapter 8 Darkrunner Introduction

_Author's note. Special mention of Darkrunner for my friend 'Stardust-uhh the twins did it' who the character of Nightrunner belongs to._

_Warning for mention of goons._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Darkrunner introducation

Spike suckled on his third bottle of Energon happily and with plenty of enthusiasm. He should have been fed already but thanks to the Dinobots, had had to wait. He still felt grumpy over that, the Dinobots knew he'd be taken away from them but had still taken him from Jazz. Meaning he'd had to wait even longer for his breakfast.

"It's definitely not as easy as I thought," Jazz admitted as he held Spike on his lap while feeding him.

Ratchet snorted while Ironhide chuckled.

"Ah, the joys of parenthood, never a dull moment, that's for sure."

"Indeed," Ratchet said dryly before adding.

"I don't think Spike was or is in any danger from the Dinobots but I'll make it clear their not to take him away from his carer again."

"They probably just wanted to help," Ironhide pointed out fairly.

Spike didn't know whether to believe that or not, they'd threatened to _eat_ him. Well okay, not so much threatened as state they could _eat_ him but still. But it was weird that they could understand him when he tried to speak but could only chirp. Was it because they were like Sparklings themselves in powerful bodies?

It didn't really matter but he wondered if he should tell the Autobots once he was back to normal. They'd sure be in for a shock, _he'd_ been shocked when they'd answered him. He giggled at this thought and a little Energon dribbled down his chin.

"Whoa there, little man," Jazz laughed, quickly wiping the Energon away.

"Don't want to sick up all that lovely Energon, do we?"

Spike merely chirped in reply and started sucking again. Jazz chuckled.

"He sure does eat a lot, he'll be the size of a Minibot if he keeps this up."

"Hmm, it is likely he'll have some sort of growth spurt," Ratchet agreed with a small smile.

"Though I highly doubt he'll grow that big in so short amount of time. Nevertheless, he should probably get a nano transfusion so his systems can cope with his armour growing."

"Will he need anything else, doc?" Ironhide asked thoughtfully as he watched Spike.

"Ah mean, medically wise."

"A jab would probably be a good idea," Ratchet said, nodding. "This planet is so damp and full of microbes that it would be foolish not to. But I'll need a cycle or two to come up with the right formula, I'll ask Perceptor to help, he needs a new project."

"Better make sure ya got a few E-Treats on standby," Ironhide said with a laugh. "Ya know how much Sparklings hate jabs."

"True and they forever more mistrust me and other Medics," Ratchet said sardonically.

Spike couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Ratchet, it must be awful having Sparklings afraid of you just because you gave them a jab. He resolved not to act like this when he got his, he'd show them how brave he was.

He chirped plaintively as he discovered his bottle was empty and he still wanted a little more. Even though he knew what this would result in, he didn't care. He was hungry and he would eat.

"You're going to drink us dry," Jazz said cheerfully as he replaced Spike's bottle with a fresh one.

"He can drink all he likes," Ironhide declared as Spike gurgled with agreement.

"Ah'm so glad we got the resources ta support him like this, Sparklings should never go hungry."

"And it's thanks to the humans that we do," Ratchet said quietly. "They willingly allow us to produce Energy and live on their planet."

"Yeah, it's a shame the Cons don't see it that way," Jazz said sadly.

They all nodded sagely, yet another big difference between the two factions. Differences that prevented reconcile.

"Heh, don't worry Spike," the Saboteur said kindly to Spike.

"You don't have to worry about those mean ole Cons while you're a Sparkling. Cause we're not going to let them anywhere near you. What ya think of that little guy?"

Spike giggled and chirped happily, that was fine by him. He did not want to give Megatron and his goons another reason to mock him. Not that they needed any reasons, they tended to lecture him for the same things every time they caught him.

"_Pathetic Earthling."_

"_idiotic child."_

"_How does it feel to be an Autobot mascot, fleshing?"_

"_In trouble again boy? Perhaps this time, Prime will give you the beating you so richly deserve."_

"_At least you get a good view of us trashing those worthless bots and their pathetic leader, Optimus Prime."_

"_Weak."_

"_A Sparkling is less helpless than you."_

Spike grimaced he remember those mean words, Megatron and Starscream were never ones for mincing their words. And it didn't help when the other Decepticons joined in, especially those damn twins, Rumble and Frenzy. They liked to push him around, throw stuff at him, call him names, everything.

He grinned as an evil thought struck him.

Wouldn't it be great to spend some time with those Cons now, he could act like a total Sparkling and they'd never suspect a thing. They Autobots thought he couldn't remember who he was, and the Decepticons would probably be the same. He could be sick all over them and they'd never know he was doing it on purpose.

He started to giggle, his half empty bottle of Energon forgotten as he realised this thought.

The three Autobots all smiled down at him, it was good to hear a Sparkling laugh again. Ratchet carefully removed the bottle but Spike didn't protest, he was feeling very full. Ironhide reached over and patted Spike head as the Sparkling rocked in Jazz's arms, still giggling madly.

"There ya go little guy," Jazz said with a pleased grin, lifting Spike up and hugging him. "You never have two worry about anything, now while we'll here."

Optimus Prime's POV

While the trio of Autobots were tending to Spike, their leader was busy trying to contact Cybertron. Now that they had a little Sparkling on the base, he felt like he needed a little advice on the subject. Plus, it gave him a perfect excuse to call his beloved Elita.

It took him a bit of trying, but after a few failed attempts, he finally managed to patch through to Cybertron. There was quite a bit of static at first but after tweaking Teletran One a little, he managed to get rid of it.

And there in front of him, was his beautiful mate with her cute antennae.

"Optimus," she said with a warm smile as his face mask retracted.

"Elita, how are you Sweet Spark?" he asked softly, smiling right back at her.

"A little tired," she admitted. "We raided Shockwave during the night cycle, we managed to get a good supply but it took us rather a long time."

"As long as you're alright," Optimus said gently, pleased she hadn't been hurt.

He did wish they could be together where he could protect her but alas, it wasn't to be. His place was on Earth while hers was on Cybertron. But he could still dream about when they could be together, properly.

"Of course I am, Optimus," she now chuckled before asking.

"Now, what were you calling me about?"

"It about a little accident that happened with one of Wheeljack's inventions," Optimus began with a chuckle before explaining all about Spike.

Her optics steadily widened as he talked and when he was finished, she was looking quite shocked.

"A human boy is now one of us? As a little Sparkling?"

"Indeed," Optimus said with a small chuckle.

"He's an adorable little Sparkling with big turquoise optics. Ironhide has taken to calling him Orphelius."

"Orphelius, that's a nice name," Elita said, now smiling again.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if that's his official name yet," Optimus said quickly with a smile. "The others have been concocting some names for him, we may end up with quite a few."

"No doubt," she chuckled before saying briskly.

"So, the Prime himself needs advice on Sparklings, does he?"

"Guilty as charged," Optimus said mock meekly.

Elita laughed but before she could say anything else, there was a sound in the background and a voice said.

"Hi Elita, who are ya talking to?"

"My mate, Optimus," Elita said gently before catching Optimus's optic.

He nodded and Elita turned back to whoever had just entered.

"You want to say hello?"

"Yeah, sure,"

"Optimus, this is Nightrunner," Elita said as she moved aside for her mate to see the small Femme now standing in front of the screen.

She was a tiny looking Femme with a white protoform and oddly for a Transformer was wearing a cloth around her waist that still showed off her front but covered her sides and back. The cloth was black as was a piece of Chassis armour that covered her surprisingly large chest. The black armour had red swirl patterns on it, another unusual feature.

Her helm had a couple of 'ponytails' on either side and they were black as well. Her face was white and she had bright purple optics. She looked a bit like a cross between Jazz and Moonracer but there was something about her that reminded him of someone else.

"Hi Prime, I'm Nightrunner."

"Hello Nightrunner, I'm Optimus Prime," the blue and red Mech said kindly.

"Hi," she said before suddenly asking.

"What were you guys talking about?"

Optimus raised an optic brow at her abruptness but let it past. Since his face mask was back in place, she couldn't tell what he was thinking so he simply said.

"We have a Sparkling on our base, I was asking for some advice..."

"A Sparkling?" Nightrunner squealed.

"Ooh, ooh, I _love _Sparklings, can I come and look after it?"

"Uh," Optimus said uncertainly as Elita chuckled.

"We'll see my dear. Now, why don't you run along and get yourself some Energon, I'll see you later."

"Eh, okay," Nightrunner said with a shrug before saying.

"Tell Prowl I'll see him soon when I come to look after that Sparkling."

"Um," Optimus said dumbly but didn't get a chance to say anything else as the Femme had already run off.

"Who was that?" he asked as Elita laughed at his expression.

"Prowl's younger sister," she said as he looked shocked.

Prowl has a _sister? _That was certainly something the police car had kept to himself.

"She's had a difficult life," Elita explained softly. "Prowl was sent away when she was very young and they haven't spent that much time together but they still love each other very much."

"I'm sure they do," Optimus agreed with a small smile.

"Should she be allowed to come?"

"I think a visit would do her some good, get away from Cybertron and get to know her brother better," Elita said firmly before adding.

"She is good with Sparklings, she's just a little boisterous around adults, especially Mechs."

"Very well," Optimus said softly.

"If you can find out a time for her to use the Space Bridge, I'll have Skyfire pick her up and deliver her safely here."

"Thank you Optimus," Elita said with a wide smile that made his Spark leap.

He settled down to have a chat with his mate, thoughts of Spike and a young Femme temporarily driven from his mind.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, its' Optimus's turn to look after Spike but how does that go? Find out next time, until then._


	9. Chapter 9 Laserbeak Maternal

_Author's note. Some people in the last chapter thought the character Darkrunner was a bit of a Mary Sue. She's not meant to be, she a young teenage who has problems and has developed certain difficulties. Hopefully, I'll do a better job with her next chapter._

_With thanks to Orionprime92 who has suggested two characters called Starsong and Boomer, they will be used probably in the next chapter._

_Enjoy and please review._

Laserbeak Maternal

Optimus sighed as he settled down for the night's recharge. It was now his turn to look after little Spike and he feeling very pleased about this. He'd always fancied the idea of having a Sparkling but as a Prime during War time, he couldn't put that idea into practice.

So he was very happy with the thought of looking after a Sparkling, albeit temporally.

Said Sparkling was currently dozing in his little crib, not quite asleep but not quite awake either. Just before Optimus had taken over responsibility of the little Sparkling, his tanks needed to be expelled of their built up waste. Thankfully, this had gone a little better than the last time and Spike had only needed a little bit of comforting afterwards.

It was a shame that Sparklings couldn't process waste as well as adults could but there was nothing that could change that. Adult transformers had to get rid of their waste too but not as often and they could do it in a much more dignified way. Unless of course there was an internal problem and the waste built up, this could be very dangerous.

But with their excellent facilities here on Earth, that wasn't much of a concern.

As he lightly stroked Spike, he thought back to his conversation with Elita. During the course of their talk, they'd decided that it would be nice if Spike could interact with other Younglings. As the only Sparkling on Earth, the little Mech would soon yearn for playmates his own age.

Well, the Dinobots were certainly his age but they weren't the most suitable of playmates. Due in no small amount to the fact they were so much bigger than him. No, Spike needed some friends he could rough and tumble without fear for his safety. And that's where these Younglings would come in.

These Younglings had relatives on Earth so it wouldn't look too suspicious to Megatron and his Decepticons that was the theory anyway. Although frankly it wouldn't matter if Optimus was only receiving a data pad from Cybertron if Megatron found out he'd want to know who it was from and why.

Primus, was that Mech paranoid, he always suspected Optimus of being _up to_ something, no matter how small. Optimus sighed, unlike the grey gunformer, his entire life _did not_ revolve around his Nemesis. Well, to a certain extent it did, but he was capable of having a break and thinking of stuff other than the War.

He shook his head, he didn't really want to be thinking about Megatron at the moment. He was meant to be settling down, once Spike had properly drifted off to sleep.

Spike mumbled and started to squirm a bit so Optimus gently stroked his back, murmuring softly. And thankfully, this was enough to settle the little Sparkling and he drifted off into a proper recharge.

With a smile, Optimus lay back on his own berth, and a short while later, had also fallen asleep.

Laserbeak's POV

The stream lined robotic bird glided through the air towards her usual target, the Ark. She sighed as air currents lifted her a bit higher up. She didn't mind spying for her master but it did get so dull sometimes. Usually, there wasn't much to report, just Autobots training, drinking, talking, associating with fleshies, etc.

And she somehow doubted she'd find out anything new today.

Still, orders were orders and at least she could stretch her wings out here in the fresh air. Being a Cassette, she didn't really suffer from claustrophobia like the Seekers but she still appreciated open air and space. Especially as today was calm and sunny with a lovely warmth playing across her back.

She was now getting closer to the base and couldn't afford to indulge in ramblings. She needed to concentrate on the task ahead. She started to fly lower and lower as the base came into sight, her systems dampening down any signals that might alert the Autobots to her presence.

As always, it was ridiculously easy to swoop into the base and quickly soar through the corridors. She decided to head to the Rec Room, Glossia's tended to be a lot looser there. Perhaps she could pick up a little titbit of information which would make this trip worthwhile.

So she snuck into the Autobots social place and took her usual spot in the rafters so that she could peer down at what was happening. Sadly, there were only a couple of bots about drinking Energon and definitely not talking about anything important. She sighed, this was going to be a long cycle.

However, about half an hour later, the Rec Room door opened and the Autobot Saboteur Jazz and Ravage's favourite chew toy Bumblebee. She increased her audio receptors, hoping to hear something good.

"When's it going to be my turn to look after him?" Bumblebee said with a heavy sigh.

"Trailblazer's getting him after Optimus, then its Hound, and then Prowl."

"Aw, don't worry, you'll get a turn at looking after the little guy," Jazz assured him with a grin.

"And I bet the two of you will have a lot of fun."

"Yeah," Bumblebee said with a small smile. "I can't wait, I've never looked after a Sparkling before."

"_Sparkling?" _Laserbeak mentally repeated. What's this?

"Heh, it's hard work, that's for sure," Jazz said with a chuckle. "But it is worth it, especially when they laugh. May be corny but it sure lights up your day."

"I can imagine," Bumblebee said with awe. "And your right, he's so happy, I never realised Sparklings could be like that."

"They can but wait until you see them grousing, not such a pretty sight," Jazz laughed as the two headed to the Energon Dispenser.

But Laserbeak had heard all she needed to.

She hopped along the beam before gliding down and landing near the ventilation. With all the microbes floating around this damp world, the Autobots needed to have these, which were mostly redundant on Cybertron.

She deftly lifted the cover and hopped him before quickly making her way along. She could not believe what she had heard, the Autobots had a Sparkling. Where had it come from? She didn't know the answer to this but she was going to try and find out. First though, she wanted a look at it, perhaps she could take a picture of it to take back to her master.

She paused at the whenever she came to a part that opened out into a room but didn't see the Sparkling. She frowned, the Saboteur had said the Sparkling was with the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime. So he might be in his office with the Sparkling.

So that's where she headed to.

To her delight, when she peered into his office, she found he was indeed there. He seemed to be going over data pads. She frowned again, was the Sparkling here? Or had he entrusted it to another?

But then she heard a chirp and the Prime smiled down at something she couldn't quite see.

"How are you doing, little one?"

Another chirp and the Prime laughed.

"I thought you were taking a nice little nap but it seems you're wide awake and ready for action now."

There was a lot more chirping and also some giggling. Prime reached down and then straightened to reveal a beautiful looking Sparkling. Laserbeak felt her Spark give an odd jolt, what she wouldn't give to have her own fledglings. Alas, there was no mate for her here on this world and it wasn't likely she'd be meeting one any time soon on Cybertron.

But looking at this lovely Sparkling, she felt her desire for one grow.

"Come on, let's go out into the sunshine," Prime now said, winking at the beaming Sparkling as he said.

"I'll leave these for another time."

And with that, he left.

In a flash, Laserbeak was shooting down the vent, determined to get outside before they did. She burst out into the open air and soared upwards. Swooping around the Ark once, she then dived, heading for the lip of the Arks entrance. She landed and waited expectantly.

A short time later, Optimus Prime emerged out into the sunlight, carrying the chirping Sparkling. The Autobot leader walked a little from the Ark before sitting down on a large boulder. He then set the Sparkling on the ground.

"_That's grounds all dusty and crawling with organic insects,"_ Laserbeak thought, outraged.

"You have a little play in the sand," Prime said as the Sparkling eagerly looked around.

And with this encouragement, stuck his hands into the filthy, gritty sand.

Laserbeak was utterly appalled, she'd never allow any of her young to do that. They'd be kept in a nice, clean nest away from such dirt. They would know only the cleanness of the air and never have to go grubbing about in the dirt.

Clearly, someone needed to step in and do something.

She aimed a small rocket at a place behind the Autobot leader and fired. It went sailing through the air before exploding in a shower of sparks and smoke. As she'd predicated, the Prime leapt to his feet, looking wildly around, trying to see what had happened.

But she was already speeding through the air, right at the Sparkling who saw her coming and squealed in surprise. As Prime turned back, Laserbeak's clawed feet had reached out and seized him around the middle, lifting him into the air.

"Laserbeak," Prime roared, trying to catch her but she was too swift for him.

He was left standing there as she soared away, her prize clutched firmly in her claws. The Sparklings wailed at being carried like this, and she felt her Spark ache with sadness. But they wouldn't be flying for long, she just had to get away from the Autobots.

She knew they would follow, in fact she was pretty sure Optimus Prime already was so she had to find a good hiding place. Luckily, this place was littered with canyons and rocky hills, perfect for hiding.

She flew to one that had a nice little cave that opened out onto a ledge. It was surprisingly clean of dust and debris which made it even better. She carefully laid the now bawling Sparkling on the ground before landing beside him.

"_I'm sorry little one,"_ she cooed, nuzzling him gently. _"But that foolish Autobot was letting you crawl around in the dirt of this filthy planet and it's just not on."_

Of course, he couldn't understand her chirping, only her siblings and her master could. But he stopped crying and was now looking at her tearfully. She nuzzled him again and began to clean his face of tears.

"There, there," she chirped. "I'm going to look after you, little one, my little fledgling."

Spike simply stared at her in shock, his mouth wide open.

_Author's note. What's going to happen now that Spike's with Laserbeak? Can the Autobots get him back? Find out next time, until then._


	10. Chapter 10 Ravage Curious

_Author's note. Sorry for taking so long to update, I hope this chapter was worth the wait._

_With thanks to AuroraFerreri who suggested the name Ricochet._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Ravage Curious

Spike stared at the mechanical eagle, he just couldn't believe he'd gotten into this situation. Less than half an hour ago, he'd been having some fun with Optimus which included playing in the sand. And then there'd been an explosion and he'd been grabbed like so many other times.

Except when they'd landed, Laserbeak had started comforting him, which confused him at first. But then she had _spoke_ to him, actually spoke. She thought he was an innocent Sparkling who needed protecting and that she was the one who'd be doing the protecting.

He couldn't believe it, Laserbeak had maternal instincts. But after how all the Autobots had been acting, he probably shouldn't be that surprised. Although if someone like Megatron or Starscream tried to cuddle him, he'd scream.

He watched as Laserbeak peered over the ledge they were hiding in, she was checking to see if any Autobots were about. He didn't know what was going to happen, he didn't want to be separated from the Autobots, they were his friends. And he certainly didn't want to be taken back to the Nemesis with all the Decepticons.

But he had a feeling that was just what Laserbeak was planning.

"_Hmm, are you hungry, little one?"_ Laserbeak suddenly asked, startling Spike as he realised she'd hopped back over to him.

He just gave a curious chirp as she examined him.

"_You'll be getting hungry soon,"_ she mused, pecking his abdomen slightly.

"_But if I leave, those awful Autobots might find and take you."_

She considered the problem before brightening.

"_Ah, don't worry, I can call my sister Ravage, she can help me take you to safety."_

Spike gaped at her but she thought he was just being curious. She gave him another nuzzle before contacting her sister.

_Ravage, I need your help, you must come_

_What is it?_

_I have just rescued a Sparkling from the Autobots but I need help taking him back to the Nemesis_

_Wait, a Sparkling?_

_Yes, those Autobots have no idea how to properly look after one but they are now searching and I can't make the trip back safely without you_

_I will be there, just patch through you're coordinates_

As soon as Laserbeak was done calling Ravage, she hopped over the cave's entrance to make sure there weren't any Autobots nearby. There weren't any but in the distance she could make out dust clouds, which indicated the Autobots were on the move.

She scoffed softly, they'd never find her if they just rushed all over the place. But they knew that she'd need to take flight sooner or later, and that meant they'd be watching the skies. But thankfully, this meant Ravage could easily slip here and back under their radar, safely transporting the little Sparkling to safety.

She sighed and went back to examining the Sparkling, making sure he didn't have any cuts or scrapes. She had to admit, he was a lovely little thing, with beautiful colouring and fascinating optics. They weren't the typical Autobot blue, they were much darker in colour. It made her very curious as to where he'd come from, she was sure there were no Autobot Femmes here on Earth.

And this also made her wonder who his Creators were? Maybe one of the Autobots was the Sire and it was their turn to look after their son here on Earth? Or maybe he was an orphan who the Autobots had adopted, perhaps from some Neutrals? This made her Spark ache with sadness as she figured this was the most likely explanation, the poor little Spark.

"_Don't worry, I'll look after you,"_ she murmured as she absentmindedly cleaned him.

Spike just stared at her, it had been weird enough with the Dinobots but now her? What was next, Starscream offering to tuck him in while Megatron read him a bedtime story? Actually, that was quite a funny thought and Spike started giggling madly while clapping his hands in delight.

"_So this is the Sparkling?"_ a voice suddenly said from right behind Laserbeak.

Spike gasped as the sleek, metal panther slinked into the cave, her glowing optics fixed on him. But for once, she was looking at him with gentle interest, and not as a plaything. She carefully padded over and sniffed him, making him sneeze slightly. But she just chuckled at this.

"_He is a beautiful little thing,"_ she murmured as Laserbeak nodded.

"_He is, and those awful Autobots were letting him muck around in the dirt," _Laserbeak said with what Spike could have sworn was a disapproving sniff.

Ravage tsked but she didn't seem quite as put out as her sister was. After examining Spike, she sat back and said softly.

"_We should move, it wasn't easy getting here, the Autobots are all over the place. But what shall we do with him back at the base?"_

"_We shall show him to Soundwave, he won't harm him,"_ Laserbeak said firmly, not noticing how horrified Spike was. _"We can look after him much better than those Autobots, we'll teach him to be a proper Mech, not one of their pet squishes."_

"Hey, I resent that," Spike thought indignantly but he didn't say it out loud. He wasn't sure if they'd be able to understand him like the Dinobots and he didn't want them finding out who he was.

Ravage was nodding her agreement as she stalked behind Spike who turned his head, trying to keep her in his sight without moving from his sitting position. However, he couldn't fully turn, his Sparkling body wasn't flexible enough. But he soon knew what Ravage was up to as he felt jaws encircle his little body.

He squeaked and then went limp, held securely in her mouth. Normally, when she grabbed him, it would be by the seat of his pants or sometimes the back of his shirt and then she'd march him over to her masters. He'd learned that it was generally better not to struggle, otherwise_ she_ was prone to giving him a few swats.

It was weird but when she held him like this, he didn't think he actually _could_ struggle. This must be how kittens felt when their elders carried them and Spike felt a lot of sympathy. It wasn't painful but he just felt helpless like this, though he could move his head a little and look at things.

Like at Laserbeak who was hopping over to the cave's entrance and peering out.

"_I shall go first, they will see and chase me,"_ she announced as she prepared to fly.

"_They'll see you don't have him,"_ Ravage just managed to mumble, his mouth full of Sparkling. _"I'll pick up a large stone, they won't know the difference until it's too late."_

Ravage nodded and waited for her sister to disappear out of the cave, before she moved. She lightly leapt onto the edge and watched the distant peck that was her sister as it dodged the pursuing Autobots. She grinned before leaping out of the cave completely and charging down the hill.

Spike squealed as the wind whipped his body but Ravage carried on running. He knew where she was heading but it was still weird to be taken like this. He kept thinking he was going to be smashed against sun kissed rocks but he was always yanked out of the way in time.

But then it occurred to him that Ravage couldn't fly, she always relied on her master to transport her and occasionally one of her other siblings. How was she planning to take him back to the Nemesis?

"Hey, Ravage, where'd ya run off to?"

"Oh damn," Spike thought gloomily, she was taking him to Rumble and Frenzy, his second pair of robot twins. Not.

"What ya got there?" Frenzy asked lazily as their sister leapt over a large series of boulders.

Ravage gently laid Spike down before looking up at her brothers.

"_Laserbeak rescued him from the Autobots, she wants us to take him to Soundwave,"_ she explained as the two Minicons gaped at Spike who blinked up at them with his turquoise optics.

"The Autobots have a Sparkling?" Rumble said in disbelief, as Spike stuck a hand in his mouth.

"_Yes, but we do not think they are suitable guardians for him, he needs to be raised by Mechs with a bit more class and dignity_," Ravage said, giving Spike a little lick which made him giggle.

"So eh, what do you want us to do?" Frenzy asked, thankfully not touching Spike.

"_I can't take him home by myself and Beaky's distracting the Autobots,"_ Ravage explained. _"You two must help carry him back."_

They stared for a very long moment but when Ravage gave a small, pointed growl, they quickly nodded. Frenzy bent down and gingerly picked up Spike who cling to the small Mech tightly. Ravage then transformed so that Rumble could easily carry her in his hands.

"Watch him," Rumble advised. "Ravage and Beaky will tear us apart if ya drop him."

"I won't drop him," Frenzy said grumpily before taking off into the air, his brother following close behind.

Spike squeaked as they went higher and higher, but there was nothing he could do. And with no Autobots in sight, he was officially a prisoner of the Decepticons.

Sometime later

Spike was almost shaking with nerves as he stared up into the merciless red optics of the Decepticons currently staring down at him. When the Cassettes twins arrived at the Nemesis, Ravage transformed and took Spike from them, and straight to her master.

The silent Mech had simply stared down at Spike for a long moment before pronouncing that they all follow him. And so Spike had been taken to the Decepticon's Control Room where Megatron, Starscream and the other members of the Elite Trine were waiting. The Sparkling was lifted and placed on the table so they could all examine them.

"Where did he come from?" Starscream demanded the first to speak. "There has been no recent Space Bridge activity, Sparklings do not pop out of nowhere."

"Maybe they got a Femme hidden in their base," suggested Skywarp with a lecherous grin. "They could all be at it and have an army of hidden Sparklings."

"Don't be ridiculous," Starscream snapped.

"Enough," Megatron said quietly as at that moment, Laserbeak came flying in, looking very tired.

She landed on Megatron's waiting arm and he petted her lightly.

"What can you tell us about this Sparkling?" he murmured and she quickly told Soundwave all that she knew.

"The Sparkling's Creators do not appear to be at the Ark, there was talk about who was looking after this Sparkling and when, in a rota," Soundwave said in his deep voice when Laserbeak finished talking.

"In all probability, this Sparkling is an orphan," he concluded.

"Interesting," Megatron said thoughtfully, his free hand lightly touching Spike's head.

Spike made a small whimpering noise, he didn't like all these big Mechs staring at him like that. But now Skywarp spoke.

"So uh, what are we going to do with him?"

"Laserbeak believes the Autobots are bad role models," Soundwave explained softly. "She desires that we take care of him."

"Take care of a Sparkling?" Starscream said contemptuously but Megatron looked thoughtful.

At the very least, a Sparkling would make a good hostage and at the most...a future Decepticon warrior.

"We will hang onto this Sparkling for now," he now declared. "I want to know more about it, like why it has that strange shade of optics."

Starscream scoffed but didn't protest.

"But whose going to take care of him," Rumble asked and surprisingly, it was Thundercracker who spoke.

"I shall," he said softly, picking Spike up and cradling him to his chest.

"For now, I shall call him..._Ricochet."_

_Author's note. In the next chapter, the Autobots find out what's happened, but what can they do? And how does Thundercracker treat his new charge? Find out next time, until then._


	11. Chapter 11 Thundercracker considerate

_Author's note. The wait wasn't so long this time, lol._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Thundercracker considerate

Spike stared at up at his new guardian in shock. Thundercracker, the second Seeker of the Elita Trine had just announced that he would look after Spike and had even given him a new name, Ricochet. He wasn't sure what to think about it, it wasn't a bad name but rather a strange one.

He cuddled up on the blue Seeker's shoulder, he was still shy of all the stares. Thundercracker was holding him quite well, which surprised him. He wondered if Thundercracker had experience with Sparklings or did he just naturally know how to hold Sparklings. At least it wasn't a bad start although he was still very worried about being kept by the Decepticons.

What would happen if they ever discovered his true identity?

"There you go," Thundercracker murmured softly as he heard tentative chirps from the Sparkling. "You're alright."

"_You'll make a good Creator,"_ Ravage purred, as Soundwave lightly stroked her.

"Ravage believes you will do good job," Soundwave translated, causing Thundercracker to smile slightly.

"Thanks," he said softly. "I'll do my best."

"Won't the Autobots be mad?" Skywarp cut in as Thundercracker rubbed Ricochet's back. "I mean, they'll want him back."

"They can't have him," Megatron said tersely. "But I suppose we should tell him he is fine before they bombard us with annoying messages."

"Affirmative," Soundwave echoed, he knew that they Autobots wouldn't be happy with what his Cassettes had done.

Starscream smirked as he said to his Trine mate.

"Bring the Sparkling along, let them see that you're his guardian now."

Thundercracker shrugged, he wasn't bothered. But holding the little Sparkling carefully, he followed the others as they headed for the Communication room where they would contact Optimus Prime and his Autobots. Megatron smirked as he saw a light flashing, which meant the Autobots were already trying to call. He would enjoy this, he didn't often get a chance to gloat over his enemy, he would enjoy every moment.

Waiting for all his Mechs to be assembled behind him, he smugly typed in a few commands and waited for the connection to be made. The screen flickered for a moment before suddenly settling, showing a clear image of Optimus Prime glaring at the screen, some of his Autobots behind him.

"Megatron," Optimus said, a growl in his voice.

"Prime," Megatron greeted pleasantly, not bothering to disguise the slight glee in his voice. "How good to see you."

Before Optimus could respond, Ironhide pushed forward and snarled.

"What ya done to Orphelius, ya damn no good jackals."

"Is that his name?" Megatron said lightly. He noticed how the Autobots all shifted and frowned, that was odd.

"It's what ah call him," Ironhide said stiffly. "The little tyke didn't have a proper name when he came to us."

Spike frowned, yes he did. But then he remembered the Autobots were hiding the fact that he'd once been human, so he couldn't really complain. He was touched that all the Autobots looked so concerned about him, even more so than they normally did.

"Really?" Megatron now said as Optimus asked.

"Why did you kidnap him, Megatron? He's just a young Sparkling, no threat to you whatsoever."

"I didn't kidnap him, Laserbeak did," Megatron replied with a smirk. "She determined that you weren't a suitable guardian for him."

"Allowing him to scrub around in the dirt like a flesh creature," Starscream interjected with a sneer.

""Aw, ya bunch of pansies," Ironhide sneered before Optimus could say anything. "There ain't nothing wrong with a little bit of dirt and he was enjoying himself before that over grown turkey came swooping out of nowhere and grabbed him."

Optimus now gave them a stern look.

"Do you really think firing a missile and grabbing that Sparkling was responsible? He must have been terrified," Optimus said quietly.

Laserbeak looked a little ashamed at this but she still felt the little guy was better off with them.

"Well, you needn't worry, he's safe here and he'll be treated well," Megatron said, gesturing at Thundercracker.

"He should be with us," Optimus said quietly. "His father trusted us to take care of him and..."

"What, he isn't an orphan?" Thundercracker said in surprise.

"No, although his Femme Creator is deactivated," Optimus said gravely. "But his Sire is unable at this time to look after him, so he gave him to us."

"How?" Starscream said suspiciously. "There has been no Space Bridge activity, and we detected no Cybertronian entering Earth's atmosphere. Where did this mysterious Creator come from?"

"I'm afraid that's classified," Optimus said simply, knowing this would infuriate the curious Seeker.

"Why so secretive, Prime?" Megatron said with narrowed optics. "Surely there's no harm in telling us his background?"

There were several murmurs of disbelief at this, and a couple of uneasy sounds. However, Ironhide simply went.

"Ha, ya really think we're gonna trust ya with information about him? No way, you give us back our Sparkling and leave us be."

"He's our Sparkling now," Starscream sneered. "We'll raise him and if his Sire comes looking, well, he can just knock on the door."

This made the other Decepticons snigger, even Megatron cracked a smile.

Optimus glanced at Prowl, briefly imaging Sparkplug doing just that. But at that moment, Spike twisted around and started grabbing for the Autobots, his little hands opening and closing as he motioned at them.

"See, he wants to come back with us," Ironhide said smugly and quickly. "So give him back."

The Autobot leader placed a hand on his security director's shoulder, urging him to be calm by this gesture. Ironhide didn't look please but he subsided and let his Prime speak.

"Do you really believe you can properly take care of a Sparkling?" Optimus asked quietly. "Can you cope with when he's upset or throwing a tantrum?"

Spike huffed, he didn't throw tantrums. Thundercracker held him closely, catching one of his hands and stroking it.

"I can manage just fine," he said firmly. "You needn't concern yourself, Optimus Prime."

Optimus sighed heavily, causing Megatron to roll his optics.

"I don't want him getting hurt, Thundercracker," he said gravely. "He is innocent in this war, he doesn't know the difference between Autobot and Decepticon. Will you allow us to see him, assure us he is alright."

"I can," Thundercracker said stiffly as Skywarp said. "Yeah, we'll show you how much better we are than you."

"We shall see," Prowl said shrewdly. "Can you cope with his...excess?"

Spike made a noise at this and started squirming, he didn't need reminding of that. Soundwave reached over and stroked his head as Thundercracker said.

"I know what to expect and yes, I can."

Prowl eyed him but didn't say anything else. Megatron now sneered and said.

"Well if that's all Prime?"

"You're the one who called us," Optimus said in a teasing tone that always annoyed the hell out of his rival.

Megatron half sneered, half glared before closing the connection down. He turned to Thundercracker and said.

"You've got leave to take care of that brat."

He now turned to Soundwave and said.

"I want to know why Prime won't tell us anything, you will have your Cassettes investigate."

"As you command, Lord Megatron," Soundwave intoned, inclining his head.

Megatron nodded before leaving, Soundwave soon following with the twins. Ravage jumped up to rub her head against Spike before running after her master. Laserbeak too lingered for a moment to nuzzle the Sparkling and then she too flew off.

"So," Skywarp said as he and Starscream stared down at the sad Sparkling who missed his friends.

"What ya going to do with him?"

"Set up somewhere for him to sleep first," Thundercracker said, raising his new charge high up so the Sparkling was looking down at him, kicking his legs slightly.

"Then I'll probably bathe him, he's a bit dirty."

"Do you really think you can deal with, how did that Autobot put it...excess?"

"Yes, Starscream," Thundercracker said, his optics rolling slightly. "Let's go Ricochet."

"Hey, can we play with him later," Skywarp teased as the three Seekers walked out of the room. "Shame he's not a Seekerlet, we could have taught him to fly."

"We can still teach him things," Thundercracker said softly. "Like grace and good balance. And it doesn't matter if he can't fly, we can still tell him stories of Seekers."

Spike perked up at this, he already heard one good Seekerlet story and had loved it. He sighed before relaxing in Thundercracker's grip as he carried him. Maybe this wasn't so bad, as long as the Decepticons didn't discover who he was, they'd treat him alright. Thundercracker did have nice warm armour.

"Here we are," Thundercracker said softly as they finally arrived in the base's sleeping quarters.

Spike chirped curiously at the long line of doors, some spaced further apart than others. Starscream strutted past, heading for one door that was close to one door but had a sizeable amount of space between its other neighbour. It was obviously a perk of being an officer while at the same time remaining close to his trine.

Spike's reasoning proved to be right, as Thundercracker headed to the door right next to Starscream's and entered. The room appeared spacious but it was apparent that everything was carefully placed to maximise the available room. The blue Seeker gently placed Spike onto the berth before he went to rummage amongst his things.

"What ya going to put him on?" Skywarp asked, apparently having nothing better to do.

"For now, I'm going to line this old storage unit," Thundercracker said softly as he started emptying said unit out. "He should be comfy in here, with plenty of warm blankets. I'll set him up next to my berth so I can keep an optic on him."

Spike chirped at this, back at the Autobot base he had a proper cot. But as long as this new DIY cot was comfortable, he wouldn't mind. As long as he wasn't passed from one Decepticon to another, he didn't trust most of them.

And urgh, imagine if he was given to Megatron what a disaster that would be. Though somehow he thought it wouldn't be too bad with Soundwave, if he let his Cassettes look after him. They actually seemed pretty caring of Sparklings, despite the fact they'd kidnapped him. Laserbeak had fussed over him and Ravage had handled him very carefully.

"Here we go, Ricochet," Thundercracker said kindly, after lining the unit with some soft blankets. He now lifted up the chirping Sparkling and placed him inside, to see how he liked it.

"_This isn't so bad,"_ Spike chirped softly to himself as he squirmed and rolled onto his side, examining his new bed.

"I think he likes it," Skywarp said as he leaned over.

"Yeah," Thundercracker said with a smile. "You know Warp, I never expected to get a Sparkling, before the War was over."

"Eh, didn't know you were feeling broody," Skywarp teased as Thundercracker lightly stroked Spike's stomach area.

"I'm not," Thundercracker said quickly as the Sparkling giggled. "But he's a fine looking Sparkling and he needs someone. I do want to be that someone, for the time being at least."

Skywarp nodded thoughtfully.

"I think you'll do great Thundercracker, you handle Starscream just fine and I reckon if you can do that, you can look after Ricochet just fine."

"Thanks," Thundercracker said with a soft chuckle.

He knelt so that he was optic level with the Sparkling and said softly.

"Well Ricochet, do you think I can do a good job?"

The Sparkling considered him for a moment before clapping his hands together in glee and laughing. This made both Seekers chuckle and Spike received a fond pat from his new guardian. Thundercracker now lifted him out of the little cot and cradled him against his shoulder.

"Let's get you clean, little one, I'll tell you a story afterwards," the blue Seeker promised as he stood with the now very happy Sparkling.

The two Seekers departed from the room and Spike couldn't wait for his bath to be over so he could hear another Sparkling tale.

Optimus's POV.

Optimus sighed as he sat down in a chair, his men were not happy about the situation with Spike. They'd all been looking forward to taking charge of the happy Sparkling for a cycle each, he'd been lighting up their base with his laughter.

But now he was with the Decepticons and they didn't look like they were going to let him go any time soon. He couldn't bear the thought of explaining to Sparkplug how they'd failed him, they'd promised the Decepticons wouldn't touch his son. The only consolation was that Thundercracker had given his word to look after Spike and the Prime knew that the Seeker was honourable.

For now, Spike would be alright.

But before he could focus on anything else, there came a sudden beeping at the console. Optimus quickly read the description, it was a message from Cybertron. Sudden hope blossomed in his chest and he activated the connection, praying that the one on the other side was his beloved.

It was.

"Optimus," Elita One said warmly, her optics glowing brilliantly as they regarded him, he could feel a grin forming behind his mask.

"Elita," he replied, their simple greeting held so much meaning that most wouldn't discern.

She wasn't alone however, there were two Younglings standing in front of her, a Mech and a Femme. As Optimus curiously regarded them, Elita smiled even more.

"This is Boomer," Elita introduced, her hand on the young Mechling was a bright red colour with some white stripes on his arms and legs.

"And this is his twin sister Starsong," she then said, her other hand on the white Femling whose armour formed a shirt behind her. This had red stripes which also snaked upwards over her chassis armour.

"Along with Nightrunner, their hoping to come to Earth and help look after your new edition," she explained softly.

Optimus smiled at her thoughtfulness before sighing slightly.

"I'm afraid there's been a complication, Elita..."

To be continued.

_Author's note. Optimus explains to Elita what has happened while Spike settles down to life at the Nemesis. How does this go? Find out next time, until then._


	12. Chapter 12 Megatron chilled

_Author's note. Sorry for taking so long on updating this story, I got a bit of writer's block. But I finally got this chapter up and I hope you all like it._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron chilled

"What sort of complication?" Elita asked with a frown as the two Younglings looked rather anxious.

Optimus sighed again before saying gently.

"My dear, the Decepticons have him now. They have given him to the Seeker Thundercracker."

"How did that happen?" Boomer blurted out before flushing and looking down.

"Laserbeak spotted Spike and decided that we weren't suitable caretakers," Optimus said before saying sardonically. "I suppose her maternal instincts kicked in a little."

Elita's lips twitched before saying.

"Will he be safe with them? I know Seekers are generally very protective of Sparklings but..."

She trailed off helplessly, no doubt thinking of the likes of Megatron. Optimus knew what she meant but he hastened to reassure her.

"Thundercracker appeared to be taking his new role seriously, he even agreed to let see Spike's progress. But of course, we will still be trying to get him back."

"You will, especially if the effects wear off," Elita warned. "Even the Seekers may become enraged if their precious Sparkling turns into a teenage human boy."

Optimus winced, he hadn't thought of that. Most of the Decepticons highly disliked humans and even though they tended to ignore Spike, if they all found out he'd tricked them...

"We will get him back, don't worry Elita," he quickly assured his worried mate before saying to the two Younglings.

"I'm sorry kids but until we get Spike back, we'll need to postpone your visit. But even if Spike becomes a human again, I know he would love to meet you both...and Nightrunner."

They both grinned happily at this; they really wanted to visit Earth. Elita gave her mate a smile and said.

"I know you'll get him back Optimus but just remember that when you do, you're going to have some unhappy Seekers on your hands."

"I know but I'll deal with that when it comes," Optimus said with a chuckle.

"Stay safe my love."

"I will," she promised before breaking the connection.

Optimus sighed; he wished he hadn't been taken by surprise by Laserbeak. Ironhide was going crazy with worry; he wanted his little Orpheus back. And right now, Optimus had no idea how they were going to do that, he didn't even know what state Spike was in.

Spike's POV

Spike chirped as Thundercracker carried him along the corridor. He'd just had a short nap and a little Energon treat which Skywarp had sneakily given him. Now his new guardian was apparently taking him to the wash rooms to clean him up after all his adventures. He didn't think he was dirty at all but with the way the Seekers went on, you'd think he was up to his eyes in muck.

Or should that be optics?

"Which would you prefer?" Thundercracker asked his new Sparkling with a smile. "A bath or a wash?"

"_Doesn't really matter,"_ Spike chirped back but of course, the Seeker didn't understand him.

"Let's make it a bath, I haven't enjoyed one in a while. You've given me the perfect excuse, Ricochet."

This made Spike grin, he was feeling much more relaxed. At first, he'd been tense because they were after all Decepticons, robots who never missed an opportunity to make his life miserable. But since his cover hadn't been blown, he felt he could enjoy himself a bit. Who knows, maybe living with the Decepticons wouldn't be too bad.

"Here we are," Thundercracker said, placing Spike against his shoulder as he opened the door into a very steamy room.

Spike stared around interest; it was a very large room. In the centre, was a very large pool like bath which was sunk into the floor. At the opposite wall, were a series of shower heads, giving Mechs the option of either a quick shower or a wash. There were also some shelves containing different bottles and container which were probably used for washing. The place near the door had what looked like powerful dryers so that bots didn't leave the room sopping wet.

Spike gave a squeak of shock when he saw that Megatron of all Mechs was already in the large bath, head tipped back as steam rose in great volume. Spike buried his face against the Seeker's shoulder, if he felt nervous about any Mech, it was Megatron. Thundercracker noticed his distress and said soothingly.

"Shh, it's alright, you don't need to be scared. Megatron would never hurt an innocent Sparkling like you."

Spike gave him a rather disbelieving look but wasn't in a position to argue.

"Sir, may we join you?" Thundercracker asked respectfully as he approached Megatron.

"You may," Megatron replied, not bothering to move his head or even open his optics. "As long as you keep that Sparkling under control."

"I will my lord," Thundercracker assured him.

Before getting in the pool like bath, Thundercracker grabbed a sweet smelling bottle and a wash cloth before carefully stepping in opposite Megatron. The grey Mech didn't even react as Spike squealed as the very warm water touched his little feet. Thundercracker gently lowered both himself and Spike into the water before sitting down on the bench like seat running all the way around the pool, half way down.

"How's that?" Thundercracker asked kindly and Spike giggled and smashed his little fist down into the water.

"Hey, now," the Seeker chuckled; grabbing Spike's little hand before the splashing could disturb his leader.

Spike pouted, he wanted to splash and generally be naughty. Typical Cons being kill joys and stick in the muds'. The Autobots let him mess around and play, why wouldn't the Decepticons? As he pouted and huffed, Thuncercracker chuckled again.

"Come on Ricochet," Thuncercracker said mock sternly. "Let's get you clean and then you can play a bit."

With that, he poured some cleaner onto a wash cloth before starting to rub it onto the messy Sparkling. Spike squealed and wriggled away on the Seeker's lap, trying to dodge the sweet smelling cleaning cloth.

"Nah uh," Spike chirped stubbornly, making Thundercracker grin.

"You're worse than Warp, you know. He hates getting clean too," he explained as he gave Spike's tummy a little tickle.

Spike giggled, he was starting to really enjoy himself. He snuck a gaze at Megatron and saw that he was still relaxing making very naughty thoughts blossom in the little Sparkling's mind. He allowed Thundercracker to wash him but as soon as the Seeker was distracted by something else, he grabbed a nearby sponge and threw it right at Megatron. It hit the warlord's middle which was just above the water line. As Thundercracker gasped in shock, Megatron opened his optics and slowly lowered his head until his gaze was right on Spike.

Cheeky little Sparkling that he was, Spike just grinned back up at him, waving his little fists in the air.

"I'm so sorry, sir," Thundercracker said apologetically. "I think he's a little wound up, Warp gave him a treat earlier."

"Hmm," Megatron growled, giving Spike a very suspicious look. "I don't want another brat on my hands Thundercracker. You're Trine leader is enough to cope with."

"He won't be a brat," promised Thundcracker, rubbing Spike's captured little fists. "He's just come from the Autobots, give me some time to teach him to be a proper little bot."

Megatron considered this before nodding.

"Very well, I will allow you some time. But if he starts acting out, you will discipline him, understand?"

"I will, don't worry," Thundercracker said as Spike made a squeal of protest.

"Good, Sparklings and Younglings need discipline," Megatron stated as Spike scowled.

Thank goodness the Decepticon leader wasn't his guardian otherwise he'd be in a lot of trouble. His poor bottom would be left extremely sore because Megatron would probably always be whooping his ass for every little thing. With a little chirp, he buried his face against Thundercracker's shoulder as his back was washed.

"Are you going to be a good little Sparkling?" the Seeker now asked him but Spike just gave him another cheeky grin.

"Hmm, that's what I thought," Thundercracker said dryly as he scooped some water over the giggling Sparkling. "What am I going to do with you?"

"_Let me go,"_ Spike said ruefully but of course, it came out as a series of chirps and beeps.

"Right," laughed Thundercracker as Spike rolled his optics.

The Seeker paused before saying.

"Sir?"

"What is it?" Megatron replied, he had his optics closed again.

"What will we do if his Sire comes for him?"

Megatron made a scathing noise before saying.

"He left that Sparkling alone with the Autobots, I doubt he is coming back in a hurry. But even if he does, unless he's got something to offer, we won't release your brat."

"What Sire could leave him?" Thundercracker murmured as Spike looked indignant.

His dad hadn't left him; he just couldn't look after him while he was a Sparkling. Not that he really needed looking after, he was almost grown up. He could easily look after himself if he wanted to. It just so happened that he'd been indulging the Autobots and now the Decepticons.

"That is what Soundwave is going to find out," Megatron now said. "I want to know precisely how that Sparkling appeared on this miserable, Primus forsaken planet."

Spike scowled again, Earth was better than the scrap heap Cybertron currently was. He knew that was a mean thing to think but he couldn't help it when Megatron was around. He grabbed another sponge and tried to throw it at Megatron but this time, Thundercracker saw what he was up to.

"Ricochet," Thundercracker said warningly as he caught the little fist clutching a sopping sponge. "Stop being so naughty or you'll get a smack."

As Spike gave him a _who, me?_ look, Thundercracker added.

"From him?"

And pointed right at Megatron who was still relaxing.

"CHIRP!" was Spike's response as he buried himself Thundercracker's armour again.

"That's what I thought," Thundercracker chuckled as he rubbed his back. "No more throwing, Ricochet."

"_You're no fun,"_ muttered Spike, dropping the sponge. Hopefully, he could cause some mischief later.

"There, you'll all clean now," Thndercracker now said with a smile as he proudly surveyed the Sparkling's gleaming body.

Spike just grinned up at him, this was so weird. The Seeker was normally so cold and stern, even the Autobots said so. But right now, he was being warm and friendly...and all because Spike was a Sparkling. He wouldn't have believed a Sparkling would make a huge difference but it obviously was. Even really tough bots like Ironhide were going all mushy over him and seemed almost desperate to spend time with him.

There probably wouldn't be as many Decepticons cooing over him as Autobots had been but to even find a few were surprising. Megatron was acting precisely as he normally did so at least some things never chance. It gave Spike an odd sense of comfort because the grey Mech wasn't acting out of character. Not that he wanted the others to be their usual mean selves, it just felt odd.

He looked up at his new guardian and saw that he was leaning back like Megatron, soaking up the warmth of the bath. Spike had to admit it was very soothing being in the lovely warm water, he was enjoying it a lot more than he normally would. Was it because of his Sparkling body? Maybe but it didn't really matter.

With a cute little yawn, Spike turned and cuddled into the Seeker's armour. He felt very drowsy now and found himself slipping off into recharge. As his body went limp, Thundercracker glanced down and carefully wrapped his arms around the sleeping Sparkling. He smiled; Ricochet was such a beautiful Sparkling even though he was a grounder.

Not that he was really biased against grounders, he just tended to find Seekerlings cuter. But his new Sparkling was indeed something special, especially with those beautiful optics of his. It set him apart from both the Autobots and the Decepticons and also made Thundercracker feel less guilty about the fact Ricochet wasn't actually his own.

He found he was experiencing emotions he'd never felt before, the desire to keep and raise this beautiful Sparkling. He wanted a proper cot for Ricochet, he wanted to give him Energon rich in minerals and supplements and he wanted to ensure that the little Sparkling never wanted for anything. He didn't know what he would do if and when Ricochet's Sire turned up but there was one thing he did know.

If said Sire wasn't capable of looking after Ricochet, then were was no way in the pit he was letting Ricochet go. He would willingly fight the entire Autobot army if they tried to take his new Sparkling away. Ricochet was now the Sparkling of a Seeker and Seeker did not give their Sparklings up easily if at all.

"All mine," Thundercracker murmured, bending down to kiss the sleeping Sparkling's head.

_Author's note. Hope you all enjoyed that, I don't know when I can next update as I've got a lot of Uni work to get through. Until next time._


	13. Chapter 13 Starscream Furious

_Author's note. With thanks to elita13 whose idea was the inspiration for this chapter. Suggestions are always very welcome. _

_Enjoy and please review._

Spike chirped happily as Thundercracker carried him to the Rec Room. He'd had a very good nap and now felt wide awake and ready for anything. When he'd woken, he was dry and snuggled in his makeshift cot. He couldn't believe he'd been so tired, he hadn't noticed being taken out of the warm bath and taken all the way back to Thundercracker's quarters. He'd been happy to snuggle underneath his blanket for a little while until a hand had lightly started to stroke his back.

That's when he'd chirped happily and wriggled out from the blanket. His guardian had laughed, scooped him up and nuzzled him. Spike had squealed with laughter as he'd flung his arms around the tall Seeker who also laughed and whispered.

"My sweet little Sparkling,"

Thundercracker was definitely growing fonder of him and Spike was starting to wonder what that could mean. What would the Seeker do when the Autobots rescued him? Hell, what would he do when Spike turned back into a human? Spike really didn't like to think what Thundercracker's reaction to that would be so he squashed the thought down. For now, he was just a little innocent Sparkling that the Seeker was taking care of; there was no point in worrying about the future.

"_Where are we going?"_ he asked his guardian and only getting a chuckle in return.

"Oh Ricochet, it's a shame you can't talk yet," Thundercracker said, still chuckling. "What would you tell me, eh?"

"_Um, I really don't think you want to know what I could tell you,"_ Spike replied honestly but again, it came out as a series of chirps and beeps.

"Hmm, I think you're going to be a talker," Thundercracker continued almost dreamily. "You'll probably be able to outtalk Starscream, won't that be a sight?"

This made the little Sparkling squeal with laughter as he imagined arguing with Starscream. Actually, he could get pretty mouthy with the Cons; the only problem was if they were pushed too much and you didn't have an Autobot protecting you...the results could be unpleasant to say the least. But again, this wasn't something that was relevant now so he wasn't going to worry about it.

"Now Ricochet," Thundercracker said a little sternly as they finally entered the Rec Room. "I've got to attend my duties for a while so I asked Warp to set up a little play area for you. There should be at least one Mech in here so you won't be left alone. Do you think you can manage?"

Of course, Spike couldn't answer but Thundercracker wasn't looking for one. He walked straight for a corner of the Rec Room which was out of the way, where a playpen had been set up. It looked so much like a human one that Spike guessed it was just a transformer sized one. This made him wonder what a transformer would normally do with their Sparklings but he'd have to save that question for when he became human again.

To Spike's surprise, the little playpen was filled with various toys which looked like they'd been scrounged together but they were toys none the less. There were also some pillows and a comfy looking fluffy blanket in a little pile so that he could snuggle up if tired. And to his surprise and delight, there appeared to be some paints and sheets of paper for him to mess about with. He couldn't believe the effort Thundercracker and Skywarp had gone to in order to ensure that he was entertained.

He started squeaking and chirping with excitement making Thundercracker sigh in relief. The Seeker had been worried his little Sparkling wouldn't like it but it seemed that he did. He didn't like leaving Ricochet alone but he had duties to attend to and he just couldn't take the Sparkling with him. Here, he would be safe, and the Rec Room door would be kept locked so that Ricochet could not escape the room.

"Here you go," Thundercracker said lovingly as he placed Spike carefully into the playpen.

Spike smiled back up at him, he could tell he'd gone to a lot of trouble. He went to examine his toys and grabbed several before flopping down on the comfy pillows. It easily looked like he would be amused for the next couple of hours so he looked back up at Thundercracker and chirped.

"_This is great, thanks."_

"You like it then?" Thundercracker asked and smiled as his Sparkling beamed back at him. "Good, I need to go now, sweetling but I'll be back with a nice cube of Energon for you later."

"_Okay,"_ Spike chirped as he received one more pat and then his guardian left.

For the first half hour or so, he had a great time messing around with his selection of toys. After that, he had a quick rest; it was amazing how tired he could easily get. Once his nap was done, he started to mess around with his paints, happily splattering them onto the paper provided.

While this had been happening, several Mechs had come and gone from the room. None of them really paid him any mind, they would just glance over, maybe leer or joke a bit but none bothered him. He suspected that Thundercracker had made it very clear that his ward was not to be messed with. Spike was very grateful for this, it was bad enough dealing with Decepticons when he was a human, never mind when he was a helpless Sparkling.

As Spike looked up from his paints, he saw that Megatron and Starscream were currently in the room. They appeared to be talking about something but he couldn't make out what. From what Spike could see, they were acting civil towards each other but they did not look particularly happy to be in each other's company. Spike really had no idea why Megatron had made Starscream his Second when they tended to argue so much.

Spike continued painting for a little bit before looking up again. To his mild surprise, he saw that Megatron had taken off his arm canon and was gesturing at it with Starscream looking grumpy. Unless he was wrong, Spike guessed that Megatron wanted Starscream to fix or upgrade it. After a few more moments, Megatron finally growled something to Starscream before stamping away, not even sparing the playpen a single glance.

Spike was now curious as a muttering Starscream started examining the weapon before sneering and sub spacing a few tools and starting on it. It was interesting to watch for a little while but eventually, Spike got bored and went back to painting. He didn't know how much time had passed but when he next looked up, Starscream was just finishing whatever tinkering he'd been doing.

Sneering down at his work, the Seeker got up and strutted over to a work console and started typing away. This console was quite a bit away from the canon which lay innocently and unguarded on a work table. Spike glanced back and forth between Starscream and that canon as a very naughty thought started to form in the Sparkling's mind.

Very sneakily, he snuck over to the side of the playpen and started looking for ways out. He found that two parts of it weren't very well fixed together and started to pry them apart. It took him a few minutes and he had to keep checking that Starscream hadn't noticed him but eventually, he managed. Grabbing a few choice paints, he carefully padded over to where the canon was located.

Resisting the urge to giggle, Spike managed to clamber onto a box before hauling himself onto the work station. The Seeker's back was to him as he crawled over to the canon and pressing very sticky hands on it. He then grabbed the paints he had brought, plunged his hands into them and started swearing the canon with paint. The naughty little Sparkling also started drawing crude shapes and forms, including a pink and black figure that very slightly resembled Megatron.

Spike struggled to contain his giggles; this was so naughty and so brilliant. That would teach Megatron to be so mean to him, telling Thundercracker to discipline him. Besides, the canon looked so much nicer with stripes of pink, red, blue and other colours on it. Shame he didn't have any glittery to lash on or even though little bedazzle jewels that he sometimes saw little kids with. He knew deep down there was a chance he could get into serious trouble for this but with the confidence all Sparklings possessed, he felt he could get away with it.

He looked over at Starscream but the Seeker was utterly engrossed in his work. Spike knew that he couldn't stay here forever; he needed to finish up and then sneak back over to his playpen. It didn't really occur to him that Starscream could get in real trouble for this, he just figured Megatron would get angry and storm a bit. Everyone would find it funny and have a good laugh.

"There," Spike chirped quietly as he patted one last blob of pink paint onto the canon before carefully gathering his paints up and crawling away.

Amazingly, he got all the way back without Starscream noticing him. After getting back into the playpen, he fixed the opening so that it appeared that it had never been touched. Feeling very pleased with himself, he decided he needed another nap so after putting his paints down, he collapsed onto his fluffy pillows and snuggled down.

He was woken by some stomping footsteps some time later but only very blearily opened his optics. There was a pause as the footsteps came to a stop and then...

"STARSCREAM!"

Spike came awake with a squeak, before rushing over to the side of the playpen to peer through.

"_Jeez, I forgot how loud he was,"_ Spike muttered as Megatron angrily towered over the shocked and equally angry Seeker.

"What is wrong with you?" demanded Starscream as Megatron glared down at him. "What are you yelling that?"

"Care to explain _that?"_ snarled Megatron as he grabbed Starscream by his wing and throwing him in the direction of the painted canon.

Starscream stared in shock at the formally fearsome weapon, just as Thundercracker and Soundwave entered. The two stopped as they took in the scene, although Thundercracker did glance over at the playpen to make sure his Sparkling was still there.

"What...what happened?" Starscream finally blurted out.

"That's what I want to know," Megatron growled dangerously.

Starscream frowned at him for a moment before realising what his leader was saying.

"You think _I DID THIS?"_ he demanded furiously.

"Who is could it have been?" Megatron said coldly as Starscream burst out.

"It was obviously the _**Sparkling!"**_

"The Sparkling," Megatron repeated as Thundercracker went over to Spike and lifted him up.

"You're telling me that brat," Megatron continued, pointing at Spike who just chirped curiously. "Managed to sneak out of that pen, somehow get over to that table, paint my canon and then sneak back? All while you were in this room?"

"What are you suggesting?" Starscream angrily, wings flared in a defensive way. "That I _framed_ that little brat?"

As Megatron stared at him stonily, Starscream's mouth fell open.

"WHAT! You cannot be serious!" the Seeker shrieked, his voice causing Spike to wince and hide his face against Thundercracker's shoulder. "That is the most utterly preposterous thing I have ever heard you come out with Megatron and believe me, that's saying something."

As Megatron continued to glower, Starscream said hysterically.

"Look, the brat has paint all over his hands, it's clearly him."

"He's been painting," Thundercracker said with a frown, reaching to grab a picture. "Star, do you really think he deliberately framed you? He's just a Sparkling..."

"Well, it must be him because it wasn't me," Starscream practically howled before looking at Soundwave and snarling. "Unless it was his brats, I wouldn't put it past them."

"Negative," Soundwave intoned, indicating his chest. "They have been recharging all day, it could not have been them."

"Well...it...it still wasn't me," Starscream howled with fury and frustration. "I am not so childish as to paint your damn canon and then frame a Sparkling for it. Punish that brat so he doesn't do it again."

"You've no proof it was him," Thundercracker said sternly as his Sparkling chirped plaintively.

"I refuse to be punished for something I didn't do," Starscream retorted hotly as Megatron snapped.

"Enough Starscream."

The Seeker fell silent as Megatron furiously surveyed them all.

"I don't know who messed with my canon but if I ever find out who did it, they will be very sorry."

His furious gaze took in both Starscream _and _Spike before adding.

"Since I entrusted you with it Starscream, it is you are responsible for cleaning it."

"You can't...," Starscream began but Megatron growled.

"Would you prefer a beating?"

The Seeker fell silent, causing his leader to grumble.

"That's what I thought."

He turned to leave but not before saying.

"Thundercracker, I would keep a very close optic on that brat of yours. If he causes any trouble, then there will be consequences."

"I understand sir," Thundercracker said softly as Megatron stalked out of the room.

Holding his little Ricochet up, Thundercracker said very seriously.

"Ricochet, I think we need to talk."

_Author's note. What happens next with Spike and the Decepticons? What about the Autobotos? Until then._


	14. Chapter 14 Soundwave Suggestive

_Author's note. Sorry for the wait, I was working on other stories._

_To Tiedwithribbons, I am working on the next chapter of 'An AllSpark Wish' but it's taking longer than I hoped. I'll get I up as soon as I can._

_Enjoy and please review._

"You better have a talk with that little brat," Starscream fumed as Thundercracker looked very seriously at Spike. "I cannot believe his nerve..."

"You really think he framed you?" Thundercracker with a sigh.

"Who else could it have been?" Starscream snarled angrily. "Or do you really think _I_ did it?"

"No but as I said, there's no proof that Ricochet did anything," Thundercracker pointed out before saying. "I'm having a talk with him anyway; make sure he understands not to do anything like that."

"You'd better," Starscream said warningly. "If he does anything like this again and especially if he tries to frame me for it, he is going to be one sorry little Sparkling."

And with that he stalked out of the room, although not before grabbing the painted canon. Thundercracker sighed heavily in relief just as Soundwave said.

"Suggestion: Sparklings needs distraction."

"Hmm, what do you suggest?" Thundercracker said, now looking at Soundwave.

"A meeting with my own Creations," Soundwave said promptly. "They can play together and tire him out a bit."

Thundercracker considered this for a moment and then nodded. It sounded like a good plan and was probably just what his Sparkling needed. At least this was something he could give Ricochet that the Autobots couldn't, proper playmates.

"That sounds like a very good idea, thank you," Thundercracker said with a smile as Soundwave inclined his head.

"Now, I'm just going to have a little word with this young Mech here," the Seeker now said as Soundwave nodded and exited the room.

Thundercracker now walked over to a chair, sat down and placed Spike on his lap. The little Sparkling chirped curiously up at his guardian who regarded him sternly.

"Don't give me that look, Ricochet, I think you know why I want to talk to you," Thundercracker told the naughty little Sparkling. "You can't behave badly Ricochet because there will be consequences."

"_Spoilsport,"_ Spike said mulishly, it had just been a bit of fun.

"Do you remember what Megatron said?" the Seeker asked him sternly. "If you misbehave, you're going to get smacked, do you want that?"

"_No,"_ Spike yelped, coming out as a loud chirp.

"Because Megatron..._.and_ Starscream will smack you if you cause trouble," Thundercracker warned him seriously. "And you won't like that Ricochet, trust me."

"_Just a joke,"_ Spike said with a sigh but maybe Thundercracker was right. He'd been pretty lucky that no one could fully blame him for what happened but he might not be so lucky next time.

"You got me?" Thundercracker now asked and Spike chirped in a way that he hoped showed he understood.

"Good," the Seeker said with a sigh of relief. "Come on, let's get you some Energon, I think you'll be hungry now."

Spike clicked and chirped with excitement, he was starting to feel very hungry. Mischief making could really take it out of you. Thundercracker chuckled at his ward's enthusiasm, he certainly liked his Energon. Thundercracker carried him over to a table, carefully placing him on it before sub spacing some Sparkling grade Energon. Spike chirped in delight and made grabbing motions towards it.

"Take it nice and slow," Thundercracker told him firmly as he gave the bottle to Spike who eagerly grabbed it and started suckling.

"What did I say?" the blue Seeker asked, taking a hold of the end of the bottle.

"_Bah!"_ the Sparkling answered before continuing to suck.

"You've certainly got a fire about you," Thundercracker chuckled fondly. "I think you'll do well here, as long as you can learn to pick your fights."

Spike thought about that as he fed. It was weird that a Seeker was telling him he could be a Decepticon. If Thundercracker knew who he actually was, he'd certainly change his mind in a click. At least none of them, not even Soundwave seemed to suspect who he really was. He wondered how long he'd have to remain here, how long until the Autobots rescued him. And how long did he have to remain in this body, he wanted his normal teenage, human body.

"_Wonder how my dad is taking this?"_ he thought to himself as he happily sucked on the bottle.

The Ark

"Spike is with the _Decepticons?"_

Sparkplug stared in disbelief at the Autobots who looked very ashamed of themselves. He couldn't believe it, Spike had been kidnapped again by the Cons but this time, he was a helpless baby. How could they have allowed this to happen, they were supposed to protect him? He could barely think, what kind of danger was his boy in?

"I cannot apologise enough for what's happened," Optimus said gravely. "But the good news is the Decepticons don't mean him any harm."

"What do you mean?" Sparkplug demanded with narrowed eyes.

"Thundercracker wishes to adopt him," Optimus explained carefully as Sparkplug actually did a double take.

"The Seeker?"

As the Autobots nodded, he demanded.

"What the hell does that winged demon want with my boy?"

"He don't know he's yours," Ironhide piped up. "They all think he's a little Sparkling we're looking after because his Carrier off-lined."

"Carrier?" Sparkplug said, nonplussed.

"Mother," Prowl corrected. "We told the Decepticons that we were looking after the Sparkling because his Sire, _you,_ is currently unable to take care of him. So far, they've accepted that story."

"So when are they going to return him?" Sparkplug asked although he had a bad feeling about the answer.

"I do not know," Optimus answered. "Thundercracker appears to have taken a shine to young Spike; he comes across as a very bubbly happy Sparkling. Seekers can be very parental and Thundercracker's instincts have been aroused. He feels he can be a better guardian than any of us."

"Why?" Sparkplug asked very confused, what had they gone to offend the Cons?

"Ah, their all a bunch of pansies," Ironhide said derisively. "Spike was having a great time playing in the sand and they took offence to that."

Sparkplug stared in confusion, what was wrong with that? All kids loved playing in the dirt, the filthier, the better.

"Seekers put a lot of emphasis on cleanliness," Prowl explained. "They believed we were neglecting him, allowing him to play outside on an organic planet. And I imagine they were curious, considering most of us have not seen Sparklings in a very long time."

"So what are they doing with him?" Sparkplug asked as he digested this new information.

"Probably close to what we were doing," Jazz said. "Feeding him, cleaning him, playing with him and just looking after him basically. Thundercracker might be a Decepticon but he's also the most honourable out of all of them, there's no way he'd harm an innocent Sparkling. The problem is convincing him to let Spike go before he becomes too attached."

Sparkplug felt a cold sensation travel down his spine. The idea of anyone, especially a Decepticon, becoming too attached to _his_ son was almost more than he could bear. Then he felt anger, how dare that bloody Seeker think he could take Spike away from him. Damn it, if they were the same height and species, he'd give that Seeker a good punch on the jaw.

"What are you going to do about this?" he demanded of the Autobots.

"We're going to get him back," Optimus said firmly. "Somehow, we shall get him back and then find a way to return him to human form. Wheeljack is still working on that solution and he's very optimistic."

Sparkplug grimaced, as much as he liked the inventor; his inventions had a habit of going awry. But he couldn't bear to think of the possibility that Spike might not be returned to his normal form anytime soon. Banishing this thought, he asked softly.

"Will you be able to protect him?"

"We will," Optimus said solemnly. "The Decepticons took us by surprise once; they will not do so again."

Sparkplug nodded; there was no point in getting angry or arguing. Besides, it wasn't as if he could do anything, there was no way he could reach the Nemesis on his own and he definitely couldn't rescue Spike all by himself. All he could really do was wait for the Autobots to fix this and pray the Decepticons in the meantime, didn't discover who Spike really was.

The Nemesis

Spike chirped as he was carried along the corridor by Thundercracker. He was going to spend the rest of the afternoon with Soundwave's Cassettes in an effort to tire him out and prevent mischief. Spike wasn't sure about this idea, while Laserbeak and Ravage had been okay, past experience with Rumble and Frenzy hadn't been great. They had always acted rather mean to him but would they be nicer to him as a Sparkling?

He cuddled into his guardian, he really wasn't sure. Hopefully Ravage and Laserbeak would protect him; they'd certainly acted protective before. At least none of them knew who he was, he knew those mini menaces would never let him hear the end of it. He'd be subjected to a lot of taunting and teasing at the very least.

"_You sure I'll be okay with them?" _he questioned Thundercracker who just rubbed his shoulders.

"I hope you're going to behave for me?" his guardian told him. "It's very generous of Soundwave to offer this and it's all for your benefit."

"_We'll see,"_ mumbled Spike, feeling even more nervous.

"Look at it this way," Thundercracker continued. "You'd never find any proper playmates with the Autobots, would you?"

"_Says you?"_ Spike retorted grumpily but Thundercracker thought he was agreeing.

He received a pat on the head which made him pout. Clinging onto Thundercracker, he mused that he'd be much happier when he was back in his own body and able to properly communicate with everyone. Although he had to admit it was interesting to be able to understand the likes of Ravage and co, he never thought he'd experience that.

"Here we are," Thundercracker said cheerfully, pressing a button on the panel next to the door.

It was opened by Soundwave who regarded Spike before looking at Thundercracker.

"Thank you for looking after him," Thundercracker said gratefully as he handed over Spike who chirped plaintively.

"You'll be okay, Ricochet," Thundercracker told him firmly. "Just be a good Sparkling and make me proud."

"_Alright,"_ Spike chirped very softly.

Thundercracker gave him a smile and stroked his head before allowing Soundwave to back into his room. The door closed and Spike was left held in the navy blue Mech's arms as he was carried over to a couch were overlooked the cassettes.

"_He's looking well,"_ Ravage purred, she was reclined on a plush pillow while Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were sitting on their own perches, made noises of agreement.

"_Thundercracker makes a good Sire,"_ Ravage continued as Spike peeped at her from over Soundwave's arm.

"_He does,"_ chirped Laserbeak approvingly as Soundwave placed Spike on the couch.

"_He's not too bad,"_ Spike thought to himself but he didn't say this out loud in case they understood him.

"Can we play with him?" Rumble suddenly asked loudly with a big grin, startling Spike who hid his face against Soundwave.

"What's the matter with him?" demanded Frenzy, he and his twin seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"_He's shy because you two are too loud,"_ Ravage abolished as Soundwave said.

"Cassettes will play nicely with Sparkling, he is very young."

"Can he talk yet?" Frenzy asked curiously but Soundwave's response was.

"Negative."

"Huh, a real baby then," Rumble said thoughtfully as Spike glared at him.

"_I'm not a baby,"_ he almost said angrily but managed to contain himself.

"_Don't be mean,"_ Ravage said sternly before getting up with a stretch. Coming over to Spike, she gave him a small nuzzle and murmured.

"_Remember me little one?"_

With a chirp, he reached forward and placed his little hands on the Cybertron panther's face. After a careful exanimation that only a Sparkling could do, he suddenly beamed and squealed with delight. This made Ravage purr and lick the Sparkling's face, saying.

"_Clever Sparkling." _

This made Spike feel a lot better, all Sparklings loved to be complimented. Maybe this visit wouldn't be so bad after all.

_Author's note. How does Spike's play date go? Does he get into any mischief? Find out next time, until then._


End file.
